Caminhos Vermelhos
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Porque os caminhos podem se dividir, e se encontrar... inúmeras vezes... [Fred,Hermione,George]
1. Chegada

Autor: Fla Apocalipse 

E-mail: Caminhos Vermelhos

Sinopse: Porque os caminhos podem se dividir, e se encontrar... inúmeras vezes...

Shipper: Fred/Hermione/Hermione

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Romance_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Olhou para os lados procurando algum conhecido, muitas pessoas em um espaço pequeno; odiava a sensação de sufoco. Colocou uma das malas no chão, subindo nela, olhando por cima da cabeça das pessoas, tentando reconhecer cabelos vermelhos; sabia que Ginny e Harry iriam buscá-la.

-Mione! – alguém gritou no meio da multidão que estava o saguão do aeroporto; Hermione virou a cabeça para todos os lados, procurando a origem do grito. Avistou uma cabeça vermelha vindo em sua direção, abrindo espaço com algum esforço entre as pessoas.

Hermione desceu da bagagem e olhou na direção que sabia que Ginny iria aparecer, logo foi abraçada por braços quentes, sorrindo ao ver que Harry vinha logo depois da ruiva; ficou certo tempo abraçada com ela, algumas lágrimas caiam pelos rostos das duas. Harry riu delas, afinal estavam separadas desde o final do colégio; ou seja, cinco anos.

-Que saudades. – disse Ginny soltando Hermione e passando a mão pelo rosto, limpando as lágrimas; Hermione fazia o mesmo e pulou para abraçar Harry.

-Nossa, como senti falta de vocês. – ela comentou ainda abraçando Harry, feliz por vê-lo bem. Ficaram alguns segundos abraçados, somente apreciando o momento.

-Você também fez muita falta, Mione. – Harry disse soltando-a e pegando uma das malas do chão.

-Vocês não sabem como é bom estar em casa, finalmente. – comentou rindo e ajeitando a mochila no ombro direito; Ginny tratou de atualizá-la nos principais assuntos: Ron e Luna estavam juntos, Bill estava morando em Londres, Malfoy era o novo Chefe do Departamento de Esportes e que os gêmeos estavam abrindo uma filial da loja em Nova York.

-Eu ainda não entendi porque você não veio com a Chave do Portal. – disse Harry andando para fora do aeroporto, indo na direção do estacionamento.

-Eu já disse, queria ficar sem magia por algumas horas. Merlin, foram cinco anos extremamente mágicos. – ela disse fazendo os outros dois caírem na risada; entraram em um carro preto, placa de Londres. Harry foi guiando, Ginny no banco do passageiro e Hermione deitada, encolhida, no banco de trás.

-Teve uma mudança de planos, Mi. – Ginny falou puxando uma caixa de cd, tirando o disco e colocando-o no rádio.

-Que mudança? – ela levantou-se rápido, odiava ser a última a saber das mudanças.

-Não poderá ficar n'A Toca, meu irmão resolveu que era uma boa época para nos visitar e trouxe a intragável...

-Ginny! – Harry disse em tom de bronca.

-Mas ela é mesmo. – Ginny sentou de lado no banco, olhando para Mione; a música começou a tocar. – Bom, como eu dizia, meu irmão veio com a intragável e os filhos; ou seja, a casa lotou.

-Tudo bem, eu fico em algum hotel e...

-Hotel? No Natal? Em Londres? – Harry disse rindo e Ginny o acompanhou; Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso amarelo, era verdade, Londres ficava cheia na época de Natal. Pessoas abarrotavam os hotéis, até mesmo os de quinta categoria.

-Não, já está tudo certo. – a voz da ruiva fez com que Hermione saísse de seus devaneios. – Você vai ficar com os gêmeos e Ron.

-Oh, eles estão morando junto? – ela perguntou, tentando lembrar se Ginny já havia tocado no assunto.

-Sim, eles resolveram rachar o aluguel em um apartamento perto de antiga Ordem. Era mais perto da loja e eles estavam ganhando mais dinheiro, não precisavam ficar apertados no apê na parte de cima da loja, né?

Hermione sorriu e viu Ginny se virar comentando algo com Harry, parecia que o moreno tinha entrado em alguma rua errada, e agora teria que fazer um retorno de quinze minutos, para poderem sair na rua certa; riu dos dois, ainda eram o mesmo casal briguento de que se lembrava. Olhou Ginny, a ruiva estava bonita, rosto e corpo de mulher; a pele clara, salpicada de sardas, os cabelos curtos, na altura das orelhas, lhe dando um ar sapeca. Virou-se para Harry, ele também estava diferente, músculos nos braços, um pouco mais alto do que se lembrava; os cabelos grandes, presos em um rabo de cavalo. O moreno continua a usar óculos e seus olhos verdes ainda fazem as mulheres suspirarem.

Mione sentiu-se bem entre eles, e sabia que ficaria melhor ainda quando visse os outros; a Guerra terminou no mesmo ano em que eles terminaram o colégio. A formatura fora um verdadeiro banho de sangue, muitos de seus amigos tinham morrido, lutando ou não; Hogwarts fora parcialmente destruída, mas Voldemort fora derrotado, e Harry estava livre.

Depois que se recuperaram do choque das mortes, Mione optou por fazer alguns cursos no exterior, mudando de país a cada seis meses; fez curso de línguas – agora falava francês, alemão e um pouco de japonês. Fez um curso avançado de Poções, e outro de Transfiguração; poderia dar aula de ambos, mas isso não lhe interessava. Não conseguia se imaginar ensinando para uma sala cheia de alunos. Hermione sentira falta deles, mas primeiro precisava cuidar de si, fazer tudo que queria, e depois poderia ficar toda a vida perto dos amigos.

Tornara-se uma mulher muito atraente, corpo com curvas acentuadas, cabelos com cachos definidos chegando até a cintura; a pele clara, olhos castanhos brilhantes e um sorriso extremamente simpático.

Demorou mais alguns minutos para que chegassem em frente ao prédio que os meninos moravam, desceram e retiraram a bagagem dela; Hermione encarou o edifício branco a sua frente, não parecia ser nenhum prédio de cinco estrelas. O portão estava todo enferrujado, a sua verdadeira cor perdida para sempre, uma escada suja com cinco degraus levavam até a porta de entrada; a porta rangeu quando a empurraram, e então a visão melhorou. Tudo parecia de primeira, brilhando e reluzindo; Ginny percebeu que a morena olhava cada pedaço da recepção.

-Nós tivemos alguns problemas com Death Eater's remanescentes alguns anos atrás. O Ministério resolveu fazer algumas mudanças, deixando os prédios como se estivessem abandonados por fora, porém por dentro... – ela mostrou Hall que entravam. – Nosso prédio também é assim.

-Moram longe? – ela perguntou, Harry negou explicando que moravam perto do Ministério, já que ambos trabalhavam lá.

-Bom, Mione, nós ficamos aqui. – a morena estranhou por eles não subirem com ela. – É que temos que voltar, ainda vamos passar n'A Toca antes de irmos para casa.

-Certo, mas vejo vocês hoje? – ela perguntou, ajudando Harry a colocar a mala dentro do elevador, enquanto Ginny segurava a porta.

-Hoje não, mas amanhã sim. – Ginny a abraçou outra vez e disse. – É bom ter você de volta, Mi.

-Eu também gostei de ter você de volta. – falou Harry se despedindo da amiga. – Ah, a chave.

-Como assim? Eles não estão? – a morena segurava a porta do elevador, seu rosto ficou sério ao saber que ficaria sozinha na casa dos rapazes.

-Eles estão na loja, vão chegar mais tarde hoje; é Natal, esqueceu? – Harry disse entregando uma chave verde para ela. – No terceiro andar, apartamento trinta e três.

-Obrigada, nos vemos amanhã. – eles assentiram e fizeram o caminho de volta; Mione deixou a porta do elevador fechar e encostou-se na parede oposta. Estava cansada, precisava de um bom banho e cama, talvez comeria algo entre uma dessas atividades.

Com um suave balanço o elevador parou e uma voz feminina indicou que estava no terceiro andar, Mione abriu a porta e empurrou uma das malas com o pé, puxando a outra com uma mão, enquanto seu bumbum empurrava a pesada porta de metal; estava quase caindo quando uma mão puxou a mala de dentro do elevador, ajudando-a.

-Você é desastrada por que gosta? – ela se virou e encontrou um dos gêmeos a encarando; deixou a porta do elevador fechar sem nem ao menos olhar se havia mais uma mala dentro.

-Fred ou George? – perguntou meio envergonhada, nunca conseguia identificar quem era quem.

-Fred. – respondeu sorrindo e pegando a maior bagagem. – Como está, Hermione?

-Bem, obrigada. – ela sorriu dando um pequeno beijo no rosto dele, enquanto pegava a mochila e outra mala menor. – E você?

-Levando. – o ruivo mexeu brevemente a cabeça, jogando os fios de cabelo, que caiam em seus olhos, para trás; começaram a andar na direção da única porta aberta do pequeno corredor. Hermione olhou a sua volta, paredes creme, teto branco, tapete vermelho e só, parecia algo muito vazio para um prédio que na recepção lembrava um hotel cinco estrelas; deu de ombros e entrou no apartamento que Fred entrou.

-Harry e Ginny me falaram que vocês estavam na loja. – ela comentou deixando as bagagens no chão perto da porta, onde ele havia colocado sua outra mala.

-Sim, eles foram, fiquei pra te receber. – ele sorriu e saiu do cômodo, ainda falando. – Quer beber alguma coisa?

-Não. – disse rápido, conhecia bem os gêmeos, não estava com vontade de ter a cabeça inchada ou a língua preta.

-Pode ficar calma, não vou te dar nada da loja. – ele apareceu olhando-a com um sorriso divertido.

-Tudo bem, pode ser um suco. – disse meio receosa; olhou pelo cômodo quando ele voltou para o que ela entendeu por ser a cozinha. A sala era um lugar aconchegante, mas bagunçado, algumas peças de roupas jogadas no sofá e na poltrona; controles de vários aparelhos espalhados na mesa de centro, junto com revistas, guias e pergaminhos. O tapete tinha algumas manchas, o armário parecia carregar mais coisas do que deveria: aparelho de som, televisão, dvd, vídeo, um pequeno rádio que parecia ser de pilhas e alguns porta-retratos.

-Aqui está. – ele voltou trazendo um copo com suco, Hermione agradeceu e olhou atentamente o líquido laranja, depois o cheirou brevemente; Fred desatou a rir. – Não confia em mim?

-Se eu disser que não, vai ficar ofendido? – ela sorriu bebendo um pequeno gole do suco, enquanto ele ainda ria do comentário; Hermione o olhou, definitivamente o tempo mudara Fred. Quando foi viajar, toda a família Weasley foi se despedir no aeroporto, mesmo que o Sr. Weasley estivesse mais interessado na esteira de bagagens, para a morena foi algo tocante; lembrava que Fred e George estava altos e mais bonitos, com os cabelos curtos, olhos brilhantes.

Mas agora vendo Fred, percebera que ele conseguira mudar ainda mais, ainda era magro, mas estava um pouco mais forte, tinha ainda sardas pelo rosto, os cabelos estavam grandes, quase do mesmo tamanho que os de Ginny, talvez um pouco menor; os olhos brilhantes, um sorriso malicioso, que Hermione nunca conseguira decifrar.

-Pronta para conhecer a casa? – ele esticou os braços mostrando o recinto, fazendo ela rir e quase cuspir o suco; seguiram por um pequeno corredor, pararam na primeira porta. – Aqui é o quarto do Ron. – o ruivo abriu a porta, Hermione assustou-se com a bagunça que o lugar encontrava-se. – Acostume-se.

Ambos deram risada e continuaram, pararam na segunda porta do lado esquerdo; Mione percebeu que as paredes do corredor eram cheias de porta-retratos, diversas festas e comemorações registradas, ela se viu em muitas das fotos.

-Aqui é o banheiro. – ele mostrou a porta fechada, e seguiu para a primeira porta do lado direito. – Aqui é meu quarto e de George, receio que esteja do mesmo jeito que o do Ron.

Ela riu outra vez, balançando a cabeça e bebendo um pouco do suco; porém uma questão surgiu em sua mente: onde iria dormir? Olhou Fred, ele a encarava de um jeito estranho, como se estivesse tentando adivinhar o que pensava.

-Fred, onde vou dormir?

-Bom, tem várias opções: minha cama, a cama do George... – ele começou a se esquivar dos tapas dela, rindo; Hermione escutou as opções e não resistiu, desatou a rir e quase deixou o suco cair. – Brincadeira! Ron vai dormir no nosso quarto e você fica com o dele.

-Ele não vai se importar?

-Claro que não, ele que deu a idéia. Falou que você precisava de privacidade. – Fred cruzou os braços e girou os olhos, fazendo cara de sério.

-Que bom que ele pensou em mim. – ela se virou voltando para a sala, bebendo o resto do suco que ainda tinha no copo.

-Mas eu também pensei. Imagina seu conforto no nosso quarto. – ela avançou sobre ele outra vez, mas o ruivo foi mais rápido e se esquivou, parando do outro lado do sofá.

-E onde eu dormiria no quarto de vocês? – ela perguntou dando a volta no sofá, indo na direção da cozinha.

-Ora, onde mais, Mione? Claro que no conforto da minha cama. – colocou o copo na pia e foi atrás dele, tentando acertar alguns tapas em seus braços; Fred esquivava por milímetros, dando risada do esforço dela.

-Idiota. – ela disse cansada, jogando-se sentada em uma poltrona; estava ofegante, com as bochechas vermelhas. Não conseguia se lembrar quando brincara com um dos gêmeos daquele jeito, mal conversava com eles antes, e agora brincava com Fred; e ainda deixava que ele brincasse sobre ela dormir na cama dele. Algo novo e inusitado. – Preciso de um banho.

-E eu voltar para a loja. – declarou Fred levantando-se e indo na direção da porta de entrada; o ruivo passou a mão pelos cabelos, afastando-o dos olhos novamente e pegou uma chave de um pequeno pote no armário. – Fique a vontade, não vamos demorar pra voltar.

-Vou tomar um banho e tentar dormir um pouco. – ela disse levantando-se e indo pegar as malas, Fred concordou e abriu a porta, saindo para o corredor; entretanto, antes de fechar a porta, olhou para Hermione agachada perto de si, pegando as malas, sorriu.

-Hermione? – ela levantou a cabeça, um sorriso lindo nos lábios. – É bom ter você de volta.

-É bom estar de volta, Fred! – o sorriso só aumentou com aquela frase, era bom se sentir querida. Ele se foi e Mione apreciou o silêncio por alguns momentos, respirou fundo, levantando as bagagens e as carregou para o quarto de Ron; deixou seus pertences no canto e pegou a varinha no bolso da calça.

Alguns feitiços depois e o ambiente estava habitável, todas as roupas antes espalhadas, agora estavam dobradas em uma cadeira; os lixos jogados pelo chão, estavam no devido lugar. Sorriu para sua própria arrumação e abriu sua mala, tirando somente uma blusinha azul de alças, uma calça de pijamas preta e pantufas do Pateta; separou calcinha e o quite de higiene. De outra mala puxou sua toalha e saiu do quarto, indo na direção do banheiro, feliz por poder tomar um belo banho quente e logo depois, dormir.

Entrou no banheiro olhando para o cômodo, definitivamente era obra de alguma mulher, porque estava todo arrumado e perfumado; azulejos claros, pia de mármore branco. Virou-se e achou uma banheira de porcelana branca, uma cadeira e um cesto de roupas sujas; fechou a porta e girou a torneira da banheira, deixando a água no mais quente que tinha. Tirou a blusa de lã que vestia, jogando-a na cadeira, desabotoou a camisa branca e colocou-a junto da outra peça; jogou a bota debaixo da cadeira, tirou as meias, a calça, e a roupa intima. Olhou-se no espelho na parte superior da pia, prendeu o cabelo em um coque relaxado no alto da cabeça.

Colocou o pé primeiro, aproveitando a sensação da água quente, sentou-se devagar para não escorregar e depois deitou, apoiando a cabeça no pequeno estofado na borda; relaxou todo o corpo e se deixou esquentar pela água. Fechou os olhos e ficou a imaginar como seria sua vida a partir daquele dia, afinal estava de volta a Londres, teria que procurar um emprego, mas com o currículo que tinha, não seria nada difícil; procuraria um lugar para morar, venderia a casa onde seus pais moravam antes de serem assassinados.

Aquele foi um momento decisivo em sua vida, doeu muito, e ainda doía, mas tinha que seguir em frente, ajudar Harry na guerra e depois seguir com sua vida; claro, ocupou a mente com tudo que conseguiu, estudando mais do que deveria, esquecendo de viver a vida com pessoas e passando a viver com livros e pergaminhos. Mesmo depois que Voldemort fora derrotado, ela escolheu afastar-se para poder se centrar nas coisas certas, nas coisas que não deixavam que lembrasse que já não tinha mais pais.

Dois anos de viagem e não mais chorava, porém ainda sentia a dor da perda, e tinha certeza que a sentiria para sempre; só quando aprendeu isso, foi que conseguiu seguir viagem em paz. Passou a querer conhecer as pessoas ao seu redor, e fez amizades, teve dois pequenos casos e vive intensamente ambos; gostava de se lembrar dos homens que se envolvera, dois grandes homens. Inteligentes, finos e extremamente chatos. Mione gostou de cada minuto com eles, mas não conseguia achar graça em alguém que ficava o dia inteiro falando sobre maneiras de se preparar poções; claro que adorava conversar sobre isso, mas tudo tinha hora, e sentia falta das pessoas que brincavam e falavam sério nos momentos certos.

Riu-se, a falta dos amigos de escola acabara por dinamitar todo e qualquer relacionamento que ela tentou, ninguém tinha o jeito de Ron e Harry; nenhum homem conseguia ser como os dois. Pegou uma esponja e esfregou um pouco o sabonete, passando pela pele logo depois, fazendo pequenos círculos, enquanto sua mente voltava a lembrar de pessoas engraçadas em sua vida.

Fred e George eram engraçados, e extremamente autênticos, desde que os conhecida, os vira aprontar; seja deixando alguém com aparência de lagarto ou deixando a Sra. Weasley de cabelos em pé. Nunca tivera oportunidade de conversar com eles, não seriamente pelo menos, sempre muitas pessoas ao redor, sempre sobre a guerra; entretanto agora poderia conversar com eles, conhecê-los de verdade. Conhecia Fred e George como todos conheciam, corpos iguais, personalidades diferentes; Fred tinha um jeito mais despojado de ser, mais brincalhão e sempre falava para depois pensar. Até onde Mione sabia, tivera poucas namoradas, mas não porque era feio, porque nem ele nem George eram feitos; não, eles pareciam ser seletivos com garotas, somente escolhendo as que realmente valiam a pena.

George tinha uma personalidade mais forte, mas sério, mas não deixava de aprontar com o irmão, apenas era mais consciente das coisas; ele era do tipo que pensava duas vezes antes de falar, e era um pouco mais tímido. Hermione nunca conseguiu diferenciá-los quando se tratava da aparência, mas era um deles começar a falar e sabia com quem estava conversando; por vezes os confundiu, mas não sentiu-se mal, se até a mãe confundia, ela também podia.

Começou a tirar o sabão do corpo, iria se trocar e pular na cama, dormir algumas horas; não conseguira dormir no avião, tamanha a ansiedade de ver os amigos, de poder abraçá-los. Agora estava mais relaxada, apesar que ainda faltava dois amigos para ver, faltava Ron e George; ia saindo da banheira quando percebeu que a água ainda estava quente. Decidiu que ficaria mais um tempo, somente relaxando e aproveitando, não era todo dia que tomava banho de banheira, e estava sozinha mesmo.

Deitou outra vez, apoiou a cabeça no estofado relaxando cada músculo outra vez, sua mente desligou-se de toda e qualquer pensamento; silêncio e paz. Hermione adormeceu.

--------------------------------------

-HERMIONE! – um grito a assustou, abriu os olhos rapidamente e sentou-se na banheira; olhando para os lados, a respiração acelerada. – Alorromora.

A porta abriu com força, batendo no azulejo e o partindo, três homens entraram no banheiro apressados, procurando a morena; Mione gritou ao ver a porta se abrir e eles entrarem com as varinhas apontando para todos os lados.

-O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou puxando a toalha para o corpo, se enrolando como conseguiu.

-Você não respondia. – disse Fred olhando atrás da porta para ver se não tinha ninguém.

-Está tudo bem? - Ron perguntou olhando-a, só então percebendo como ela estava. – Desculpa, Mi.

Os três viraram-se e começaram a sair, ela até tentou não rir, mas ficou difícil ao ver os três tropeçando para saírem ainda de costas para ela.

Saiu da banheira ainda rindo e enrolando a toalha no corpo, tentando secar-se com a parte da toalha que não estava molhada; trocou-se e saiu do banheiro, carregando seus pertences. Foi até o quarto e arrumou suas coisas, ouviu a risada deles no quarto dos gêmeos, riu outra vez ao lembrar deles tropeçando; perfeitos cavalheiros.

-Posso entrar? – ela perguntou parada na porta, olhando os rapazes conversando.

-Claro. – respondeu Ron levantando e indo ao encontro da morena, abraçando-a e a tirando do chão. – Que saudades, Mione.

-Eu também, Ron. Eu também. – ela ficou abraçada a Ron por alguns minutos, somente sentindo aquela onda de felicidade cada vez maior.

-Certo, certo, amor antigo. Agora deixa eu. – disse George cutucando o casal, Hermione desatou a rir, soltando Ron e abraçando o outro ruivo. – Hermione você não tem idéia da situação que você nos deixou.

-Como assim? – perguntou soltando-o e sentando na ponta da cama, onde Fred estava estirado; na outra Ron e George estavam sentados.

-Bem, veja só. – começou George, sorrindo para os irmãos. – Depois da prévia que tivemos na banheira, estamos quase brigando para ver em que cama você vai dormir.

Ela começou a rir, fazendo eles rirem também, o assunto mudou e ficaram conversando por horas; a todo momento eles faziam Hermione dar risada, com algo engraçado que diziam. Mione sentiu-se em casa finalmente.

-----------------------------------

_Oiiiii, gente comente, please??_

_Quero saber se devo continuar ou não..._

_Kiss_


	2. Descobrindo

**_Capítulo 2_**

Esticou todo o corpo, deixando os finos e fracos raios de sol esquentarem um pouco mais a coberta, e abriu os olhos; fitou o teto e logo lembrou de onde estava, dando um belo sorriso. 

Na noite passada os quatro ficaram conversando até altas horas, e deram boas risadas lembrando dos tempos do colégio; Hermione estava sentindo-se bem com aquele ambiente feliz, e tinha plena certeza de que ficaria ainda mais feliz quando estivesse n'A Toca, cercada por antigos amigos e a família Weasley, que se tornara sua família quando seus pais morreram.

Afastou a coberta do corpo, mas sentiu um pouco de frio, estava apenas com a blusinha de alças e calcinha; o quarto de Ron era quente a noite, e ela tinha plena certeza de que era graças a um feitiço que ele tinha lançado na noite anterior. O problema é que hoje de manhã o quarto já não estava tão quente, mas não se importou, levantou e foi na direção da porta; Mione encostou-se nela por alguns segundos, somente tentando escutar se tinha alguém no apartamento.

Sorri ao perceber que está sozinha e prende o cabelo em um coque frouxo, saindo daquele jeito do quarto; antes de ir para o banheiro olha pelo corredor, somente esperando ouvir alguma coisa. Comprovando que está sozinha ela seguiu para o banheiro, faz sua higiene, somente pesando na noite do dia seguinte, afinal seria Natal e ela passaria cercada de gente que amava. Saiu do banheiro e foi na direção da cozinha, passou pela sala e parou na frente do rádio, procurou uma estação de rádio que estivesse tocando algo além de noticias e músicas lentas.

Achou uma rádio e aumentou um pouco o volume, olhando para o relógio, eram quase dez horas da manhã; foi dançando até a cozinha preparar seu café.

George acordou com a música, e demorou alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo; passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando afastar o sono que ainda sentia. Escutou novamente a música e tentou entender o que estava acontecendo? Quem estava escutando música sábado de manhã em sua casa?

Levantou-se um pouco atordoado, somente com a calça do pijama, abriu a porta pronto para gritar com Fred ou Ron, foi direto para a sala e então a viu; Hermione estava debruçada na pia, na ponta dos pés tentando pegar um pote de café no armário. Entretanto percebeu que ela vestia somente uma blusinha e calcinha, provavelmente achou que estava sozinha na casa. Ele sabia que estava errado ficar olhando-a desse jeito, mas não conseguiu não olhar, ela tinha um corpo bonito. Fred concordaria com ele.

_We messing with the same girl same girl _

_**(Estamos saindo com a mesma garota mesma garota)**_

_How could the love of my life, and my potential wife _

_**(Como podem o amor da minha vida, e minha futura esposa)**_

_be the same girl same girl _

_**(ser a mesma garota mesma garota)**_

_Man I can't believe that we've been messing with the _

_**(Cara, eu não acredito que estamos saindo com a)**_

_Same girl same girl _

_**(Mesma garota mesma garota)**_

_Thought she someone that I can trust _

_**(Pensei que ela era alguém em quem se pode confiar)**_

_but she's been doubling up it on us _

_**(Mas ela estava saindo com os dois)**_

_You can't, man we've been messing with the same girl _

_**(Não acredito, cara estamos saindo com a mesma garota)**_

George reparou na renda que ela usava – rosa - sorriu pelo canto da boca, quando a ouviu cantar a música, colocando o pó de café na cafeteira e pegando água logo depois. Ficou fitando-a, sentindo-se um pouco errado e um pouco certo, afinal sempre achara que beleza era para ser apreciada; e Hermione tinha beleza de sobra, e a mostra.

Estava fazendo o café, sentindo-se bem, como a muito não se sentia, era como se tudo estivesse no lugar certo; a música era legal e decidiu que não havia mal algum dançar já que estava sozinha. Rebolou por toda a cozinha a procura de uma colher, abriu todas as gavetas; sorriu ao achá-la, e voltou dançando para perto da cafeteira.

-Se divertindo? – perguntou George parado na porta da cozinha, encostado no batente; sorriu quando ela gritou assustada e tentou se tapar com as mãos, falhando.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou com a voz um pouco esganiçada, tentando se cobrir para que ele não visse nada; mas não estava tento grandes resultados.

-Eu não vou de sábado de manhã, depois trocamos e Fred fica em casa a tarde.

-Se vira, George. – ela disse ficando vermelha ao perceber que ele a olhava daquele jeito; o ruivo primeiro riu alguns segundos e depois fechou os olhos. Hermione se endireitou e ainda com as mãos tentando tapar a calcinha que vestia, foi passar pela porta. Teve que se passar na ponta dos pés tentando não encostar nele, e viu que ele ainda sorria, de um jeito perturbador.

Correu para o quarto e tinha certeza que ele estava olhando enquanto ela estava de costas; entrou no quarto e bateu a porta com força, apoiando-se nela, como se ele fosse tentar entrar. Fechou os olhos somente pensando na situação e em como iria ficar totalmente sem graça quando tivesse que olhá-lo nos olhos outra vez; afinal estava dançando na cozinha dele somente de calcinha e blusinha.

-Merlin, que vergonha! – disse passando a mão pelo rosto e colocando os fios soltos para trás da orelha. Passou alguns minutos e ela desencostou-se da porta, procurando a calça de seu pijama e a colocou, respirando fundo para poder sair outra vez.

Primeiro abriu a porta bem devagar, olhando pelo corredor, como se esperasse que ele pulasse na sua frente e desse risada do constrangimento; porém o viu sentado no sofá, uma caneca fumegante na mão. Ele assistia televisão, o rosto risonho como se nada daquela situação tivesse acontecido; passou por ele sem nada dizer, e foi direto para a cozinha pegar uma caneca de café.

Ficou um certo tempo decidindo se iria sentar-se com ele ou não, mas se não fosse daria para ele um motivo para ficar fazendo piadinhas, era melhor fingir que não se importava com o que tinha acontecido. Sentou na poltrona perto do sofá e ficou olhando a televisão, esperando qualquer comentário dele.

-Dormiu bem? – ela o olhou estranhando a pergunta, mas decidiu não falar nada, afinal ele parecia estar respeitando o assunto que a envergonhava.

-Sim, e você? – tomou um pouco do café e olhou para a televisão.

-Bem. – ele se levantou terminando o café e passou por ela. – Mas acho que foi melhor ter acordado mesmo.

Hermione ficou vermelha, sentindo-se extremamente envergonhada, enquanto o ouvi rir; sabia que ele não deixaria aquilo de lado, que ele faria piadas e que contaria para os irmãos. E esse era seu maior medo.

-George, você não pode... – ela se virou falando com ele, porém parou assim que o viu saindo da cozinha; só nesse momento é que tinha reparado que ele não vestia camisa, estava só de calça. Olhou por um segundo seu corpo e depois voltou a olhar em seus olhos, tentando ignorar o sorriso malicioso que estava em seus lábios. – Você não pode contar para os meninos.

-Por que? – ele riu ao vê-la ficar ainda mais nervosa com sua pergunta.

-Porque não pode, eles não podem saber. – o desespero era ouvido em sua voz, fazendo ele se divertir ainda mais.

-Hermione, o que te leva a achar que vou dividir isso com alguém? – ele começou a andar na direção de seu quarto, somente observando a morena de joelhos na poltrona, decidiu brincar com ela mais um pouco. – Vou guardar isso só pra mim.

A morena fechou os olhos e fez uma careta de descontentamento, quase deixando a caneca cair; nunca mais ele a deixaria esquecer desse episodio.

--------------------------------

George entrou no banheiro olhando-se no espelho, sua mente ainda focada na visão de Hermione na cozinha somente de calcinha; não estava certo ficar espionando a garota como tinha feito, mas quem disse que ele conseguia desviar o olhar? Nem mesmo se fosse obrigado. Não que fosse galinha ou algo parecido para sair correndo atrás do primeiro rabo de sai que aparecia; não, isso era uma coisa que não fazia. Tivera poucas namoradas e todas foram garotas inteligentes e com bom senso de humor, porém nenhum desses namoros davam certo; ele não sabia bem porque, mas parecia sabotar o namoro porque estava ficando preso demais.

Lavou o rosto e se olhou novamente no espelho, entretanto, agora, com seus vinte e cinco anos não tinha mais tanta certeza se não queria ficar preso a alguém; não era um pensamento costumeiro seu começar a pensar em se envolver com alguém, mas um dia isso teria que acontecer. Mas só aconteceria com alguém que gostasse de Fred também, e que o aturasse; não conseguiria ficar com alguém que não gostasse de seu gêmeo. Não nasceram juntos por acaso, era para um interferir na vida do outro, como ele sempre fazia com Fred, e como Fred sempre fazia com ele; lembrava-se até hoje quando o irmão colocara uma de suas namoradas para fora, só porque a garota mudou o canal da televisão.

Riu-se tirando a calça e a boxer preta que usava, entrando na banheira e ligando o chuveiro, sempre que pensava em namorar sério com alguma garota Fred conseguia achar um jeito de interferir; talvez devesse arranjar uma namorada para ele. A água caia por seu corpo, enquanto pegava a esponja e se ensaboava, sua mente voltou a imagem de Hermione na cozinha; a reação em seu corpo foi imediata. Não que estivesse com vergonha, mas ficou surpreso ao se ver excitado por uma garota que era praticamente sua irmã; qual ele brincava, aprontava e falava como se fosse sua irmã.

Porém não ficava espiando Ginny dançando de calcinha, não ficava fazendo piadinhas sobre guardar lembranças do momento na cozinha, e com certeza, não ficava excitado ao ver Ginny de calcinha. Alguma coisa ali estava errada, ou talvez não; talvez fosse só porque não a via fazia cinco anos, e agora ter uma garota que não era Ginny em sua casa, o deixasse um pouco feliz demais. É, provavelmente era isso.

Não que fosse guardar aquele momento só para si, não, Fred tinha que saber; afinal se dividiam tudo, isso ele definitivamente não poderia esconder. Não que estivesse interessado em Hermione, apesar que ela seria uma boa garota para se ter um relacionamento sério. Ela era inteligente, divertida, todos em sua família a conhecia e a adoravam. A idéia não era de todo ruim, mas tinha o problema de só existir uma Hermione e Fred ficaria, outra vez, sozinho.

-George, seu irmão ligou. – a voz dela estava baixa; desligou o chuveiro e esperou que ela terminasse de falar. – Pediu pra você não demorar.

-Certo! – o ruivo terminou o banho e saiu, ainda pensando no corpo da morena; sorriu. Ela tinha se tornado uma mulher extremamente bonita. Foi até seu quarto e se trocou, passando a mão pelos cabelos e balançando-os um pouco para tirar o excesso de água; foi até a sala procurando a morena. Achou-a na cozinha, encarando a pia, como se estivesse bem longe.

Ficou olhando-a enquanto terminava de fechar a camisa, ela deveria estar bem entretida com os pensamentos porque não o tinha visto ali. Terminou de se arrumar e balançou os cabelos novamente fazendo alguns pingos voarem em todas as direções.

-Estou indo. – ele disse. A morena piscou algumas vezes e o olhou, um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

-Ok, nos vemos mais tarde. – respondeu e o viu assentir, saindo do apartamento.

George saiu do apartamento girando o chaveiro no dedo indicador, sorrindo. Assim que chegasse contaria para Fred o que tinha visto, mas tomaria extremo cuidado para não deixar Ron escutar. O irmão mais novo poderia não gostar de escutar que ele estava apreciando a beleza de Hermione de calcinha.

Poucos minutos entrou na loja, cheia como sempre naquela época de Natal, teve certa dificuldade para chegar até o balcão e assim que o fez viu Fred lhe olhar aliviado. Sorriu para o irmão e indicou a parte de trás com a cabeça, o gêmeos concordou e o seguiu. George entrou no depósito e olhou para todos os lados, certificando-se que estavam sozinhos e poderia contar a novidade.

-O que houve? – perguntou Fred estranhando o sorriso do irmão. George encostou o quadril na mesa atrás de si e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, o sorriso nunca deixando os lábios.

-Bom, não sei se gostará de saber mas... – a voz dele se tornou bem baixa e Fred teve que se aproximar. – Nossa visitante é um pedaço de mal caminho.

Fred afastou-se e olhou dentro dos olhos do irmão gêmeo, vendo o divertimento dele com a nova descoberta. Não que fosse novidade, Hermione era realmente linda, e ele sempre a olhara como uma garota; mas uma garota-irmã, nunca uma possível... qualquer coisa. Cruzou os braços imitando a postura do irmão e postou-se ao lado dele na mesa, um sorriso estranho passou por seus lábios.

-E como você descobriu isso, querido irmão? – ambos já haviam esquecido da loja apinhada de clientes.

-Uma renda rosa e um susto bem dado. – Fred riu com a frase do irmão, imaginando como isso teria acontecido. George relatou todo o ocorrido e a fim percebeu que Fred sorria pelo canto da boca olhando para a parede a frente deles, mas não parecia estar realmente a vendo. – Imaginando?

Fred o olhou de canto de olho e riu. Não eram mais garotos, eram homens; e homens com uma imaginação fértil. Descruzou os braços batendo-os ao lado do corpo, retirando o avental com o logotipo da loja do corpo, jogando-o na mesa onde George ainda estava encostado. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, afastando-os do rosto e sorrindo um pouco mais para o irmão.

-Vamos ver se tenho a mesma sorte. – os dois riram e Fred saiu da loja, pensando no que o irmão havia contado.

Certo, Hermione era uma mulher. Uma mulher que até ontem era uma outra irmã mais nova que tinha, não consiga vê-la como uma mulher que pudesse levar para jantar, encostar em uma parede em uma danceteria e beijar até ter os lábios transformados em carne viva. Não, isso era algo estranho de se imaginar, porém depois de escutar o relato de seu irmão já não sabia o que pensar. Bom, na verdade sabia, mas parecia estranho.

Entrou no hall de seu prédio a cabeça imaginando como seria a renda que seu irmão havia descrito, mas não com tantos detalhes. Seu corpo reagiu e ele riu, sentindo-se um adolescente; já não mais podia pensar em mulher e ficava excitado? Entrou no elevador e fechou os olhos, já fazia quanto tempo que não levava uma mulher pra casa? Estava tão feliz da loja estar dando lucros e mais lucros que por alguns meses havia negligenciado a vida particular.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos outra vez, nunca pensou que isso fosse acontecer um dia, mas estava forçando a memória para se lembrar quando tinha levado uma garota para casa pela última vez. Sorriu assim que a porta se abriu e ele pode sair; tinha uma mulher em casa agora, não precisava levar. Andou até seu apartamento e antes mesmo de abrir a porta ouviu uma música vindo de dentro; sua mente voltou outra vez na descrição do irmão.

Girou a maçaneta e entrou, olhando para todos os lados, percebendo que a morena não estava nem na sala nem na cozinha. Jogou a chave no pote do armário e tirou os tênis, ficando descalço no chão de madeira. Andou sem fazer barulho até o corredor olhando no quarto de Ron para ver se a achava.

Hermione estava sentada no chão do quarto, uma revista a sua frente, folheava rapidamente, nem vendo direito o que havia nas páginas, parecia procurar alguma coisa. Fred se aproximou dela pelas costas, olhando qual revista ela lia.

-Oi. – ele caiu na gargalhada ao ouvi-la gritar e pular para o lado assustada. Hermione o olhou com certa raiva, era a segunda vez no dia que a assustavam.

-Idiota! – ela se levantou pegando a revista, fechando-a e jogando-a sobre a cama. – Eu ainda me pergunto porque falo com vocês.

A morena deixou o quarto pisando duro, realmente irritada por ter sido assustada novamente naquele mesmo dia. Foi até a cozinha e apoiou as mãos na pia, ainda escutando a risada de Fred no quarto; não importava quantos anos tivessem, nunca envelheceriam. Bufou mais duas vezes e se virou ficando surpresa, ele estava na porta da cozinha a olhando.

Hermione cruzou os braços e ficou séria, olhando fundo nos olhos azuis dele, pareciam mais escuros, mais sérios. O olhou por inteiro, as mãos nos bolsos da calça, a camisa verde-clara com os dois primeiros botões abertos e descalço. Olhou seu rosto novamente, ele havia abaixado a cabeça olhando para o próprio corpo, talvez tivesse percebido o olhar dela; assim que a olhou novamente alguns fios ficaram na frente de seus olhos. Ela teve que concordar, vermelho e azul eram belos juntos.

Limpou a garganta antes de falar.

-Não teve graça. – disse ainda séria. Fred sorriu pelo canto da boca e entrou na cozinha, indo até a geladeira. A abriu e ficou observando o que tinha dentro, examinando o que pegaria.

-Talvez não pra você. – ele puxou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e abriu, oferecendo para a morena ainda com cara de brava.

-Não, obrigado. – ela recusou educadamente e andou saindo da cozinha. – E vocês deveriam crescer, já não somos mais crianças. Eu, pelo menos, não.

Fred se virou e puxou-a pela mão, fazendo ela se virar e ficaram se olhando; a bebida esquecida na outra mão dele. Hermione tinha que olhar para cima para poder encarar os olhos azuis de Fred. O ruivo apenas a olhava, aquela garota intrometida, sabe-tudo e apaixonada por Ron, hoje era uma bela tentação passeando em sua casa.

-Que não é mais criança eu já vi, Mione. – ele disse baixo já que estavam perto e a soltou, andando na direção de seu quarto bebendo a cerveja. Hermione ficou parada no mesmo lugar, olhando para a parede da cozinha tentando entender o que havia acontecido; balançou a cabeça brevemente e decidiu que era melhor deixar pra lá.

Foi até o quarto a separou uma roupa que usaria naquela noite n'A Toca, decidindo se esperava mais alguns minutos para sair do quarto e ir tomar um banhou ou se ia agora. Poderia encontrá-lo no corredor e sabia bem que ficaria vermelha de vergonha, mesmo sem saber o porque. Decidiu por ir naquele momento; abriu a porta e olhou pelo corredor, só agora lembrando-se do rádio ainda ligado na sala.

Andou até lá, segurando sua toalha e kit de higiene, chegou perto do rádio prestando atenção ao que a cantora dizia.

_S.O.S. _

_Please, someone, help me! _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this... _

_Y.O.U. are making this hard? _

_I can't take it! See it don't feel right! _

_S.O.S. _

_Please, someone, help me! _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this... _

_Y.O.U. are making this hard? _

_You got me tossin' and turnin' and I can't sleep at night! _

_S.O.S._

Hermione sorriu e desligou o rádio, ainda cantando parte do refrão daquela música, foi só então que reparou que não era a única a prestar atenção na letra. Ficou parada alguns segundos olhando para Fred e então passou por ele e seguiu para o banheiro, trancando-se.

Fred a olhou e viu quando ela ficou surpresa por ele estar ali. Sorriu internamente quando ouviu a porta do banheiro se fechar; estava dando bandeira, mas quem iria dizer que não podia? Ela era solteira e ele também. A morena não estava virando freira e ele não era de ficar reprimindo quando gostava de algo; não que estivesse atrás de um namoro. Isso, definitivamente, não. Apenas estava interessado, que o matassem se isso fosse errado.

--------------------------------

Hermione saiu do quarto de Ron cansada de ouvi-los chamar seu nome, dizendo que ela estava demorando demais para ficar pronta. Chegou até a sala em passos lentos e olhos para o trio parado perto da porta; nenhum deles disse nada, apenas a fitaram por longos segundos. A morena estava divina. Vestia um vestido vinho colado ao corpo, até a altura dos joelhos, decote em V, com alças grossas; sandálias de salto alto com tiras amarradas até a altura dos joelhos. Os cabelos presos em um coque firme, pouca maquilagem no rosto, somente um batom da mesma cor do vestido destacavam a boca dela. Ron foi o primeiro a acordar.

-Está linda! – declarou andando até ela e ofereceu o braço, qual ela aceitou rindo e saíram do apartamento. A morena os olhou, Ron estava de calça jeans escura, tênis e camiseta branca de mangas curtas, George estava com uma camisa verde-clara, calça preta social e sapato preto, os cabelos totalmente despenteados. Fred vestia uma camisa azul, calça e sapatos pretos, já seus cabelos estavam totalmente presos em um rabo de cavalo. Hermione reparou que eles tinham um brilho no olhar que na noite de ontem não existia; deu de ombros e continuou a andar pelo pequeno corredor.

Os quatro entraram no elevador, os gêmeos se olharam e sorriam; não precisavam falar nada para saberem o que o outro estava pensando. E ambos pensavam a mesma coisa: Era noite de caça!

----------------------------

Gente, valeu pelos comentários...

Isso só me faz escrever mais...

Comentam mais, hein?

Tradução da última música que usei:

**Por favor, alguém, me ajude! **

**Não é saudável eu me sentir assim **

**V.O.C.E. (por que, oh, você) está fazendo isso **

**difícil? **

**Não consigo segurar, vê não parece certo! **

**S.O.S. **

**Por favor, alguém, me ajude! **

**Não é saudável eu me sentir assim **

**V.O.C.E. (por que, oh, você) está fazendo isso **

**difícil? **

**Você me faz sacudir e virar e não consigo dormir à noite **

**S.O.S.**

Kiss


	3. Natal

**_Capítulo 3 - Natal_**

Hermione bateu os pés no chão de terra do quintal d'A Toca, sentiu a pequena vertigem de aparatar, mas assim que abriu os olhos todo e qualquer sentimento que não fosse felicidade, fora esquecida. Por não ver a Toca por cinco anos Hermione não esperava ter a surpresa que teve ao vê-la totalmente diferente; mesmo que a casa ainda pendesse para um lado.

Toda a pintura estava refeita, dessa vez de uma cor clara, beirando o creme, as janelas de madeira escura e o telhado de telha vermelha brilhante; a voz inconfundível de Molly ecoou lá de dentro. Os três ruivos olharam Mione maravilhada com a casa e sorriam, Ron esticou o braço outra vez e levou a morena para dentro.

-Querida. – disse Molly largando uma grande panela flutuando e indo até a morena, lhe dando um abraço cheio de sentimentos de mãe pra filha. Ficaram assim por alguns segundos, até que outros braços abraçaram a morena, ela só percebeu depois de algum tempo que era Arthur.

-Feliz Natal, Hermione. – desejou Arthur entregando um pequeno embrulho para ela, com papel laminado vermelho e amarelo, com um grande laço dourado. No pequeno cartão preso o nome dele e de Molly.

-Obrigado. – ela agradeceu e sorriu, abrindo devagar o pacote, tendo uma breve idéia do que seria; assim que conseguiu desembrulhar, puxou um casaco tricotado por Molly. Ela sorriu e os abraçou, que indicaram que todos os outros estavam na sala.

Hermione diminuiu o pacote do presente e o colocou no bolso da calça de Ron, e foram até a sala, ver o resto da família. Por onde passavam existia penduricalhos, visgos, presentes flutuando, as paredes todas enfeitadas com as cores do Natal; a morena sentiu o coração se aquecendo. Fazia tempo em que não sentia-se em casa. A sala estava inteiramente enfeitada, uma mesa com doces próprios do feriado, suco e cerveja amanteigada que não esquentava; a árvore com presentes na parte inferior, e que estavam quase derrubando-a. Ginny foi a primeira a se levantar e abraçar Hermione, só depois vendo os irmãos.

-Nossa, mas que produção. – comentou Hermione fazendo Ginny dar uma volta e deram risada. A ruiva estava com um vestido verde-escuro, frente única e que terminava no meio de suas coxas, scarpins da cor do vestido; percebeu que Harry olhava a ruiva com muita atenção.

-Olha só que fala. – declarou rindo e girando Hermione também. – Nossa, desse jeito ninguém vai lembrar da mesa de doces. - Hermione desatou a rir com a ruiva.

Harry se levantou da poltrona onde estava conversando com Bill e Charles e veio abraçar a amiga, dizendo que o presente dela estava na casa dele e que quando fosse para lá depois da festa n'A Toca, ele entregaria. Hermione quase não reconheceu Bill e Charles e levou um susto quando eles vieram lhe desejar um feliz natal.

George pegou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada para ele e Fred, e encostou-se com o irmão perto dos irmãos mais velhos, e iniciaram uma conversa; porém Fred olhava a todo minuto para a morena perto das mesas de doce. Não saia de sua cabeça o momento em que a puxara pela mão, trazendo-a para perto de si, o jeito dela lhe olhando. Sorriu pelo canto da boca e voltou a prestar atenção a conversa.

-Então, como foram as coisas? Conte-me seus casos, dona Hermione. – falou Ginny fazendo a morena rir. Ambas estavam com uma mão cheia de doces, bolachas, e chocolates, encostadas perto da porta da sala, em um canto onde poderiam conversar sem serem atrapalhadas ou alguém escutar.

-Não tive casos, Ginny. – a ruiva girou os olhos. – Apenas conheci algumas pessoas. – declarou comendo as pequenas barrinhas de chocolate.

-E conheceu bem essas pessoas? – as duas riram, sem perceber que Fred encostava-se do outro lado da porta, perto delas. Apesar do ruivo não ter feito de propósito, ao escutar a voz de Hermione parou de prestar atenção ao que Ron e Harry falavam e passou a escutar a conversa das duas.

-O que seria conhecer bem, dona Ginevra? – a voz de Hermione era divertida, fingindo inocência.

-Bom, pelo tanto de chocolate que a senhorita está comendo, não foi tão bem assim. – as duas desataram a rir, e Fred começou a prestar ainda mais atenção a conversa, tentando entender onde sua irmã estava querendo chegar com aqueles comentários.

-Não que não tenha conhecido, apenas não foi exatamente o que eu esperava. – a morena terminou de comer os doces que tinha na mão e cruzou os braços. Ginny olhou para os lados, tentando ver se tinha alguém por perto ou escutando a conversa sem que tivessem percebido.

-Vamos ver se entendi. – aproximou-se da morena, um sorriso sapeca nos lábios pintados de vermelho. – Comeu esse tanto de chocolate porque não teve um homem, nesses cinco anos, que te fizesse subir pelas paredes?

-Ginevra! – disse Mione afastando-se da amiga e a olhando séria, mas poucos segundos depois também ria; o único problema é que não estavam vendo que Fred ria as escondidas. O ruivo olhou para o irmão do outro lado da sala, sorrindo pelo canto da boca. George não precisou de mais de um segundo para entender o que estava acontece quando viu Hermione e Ginny conversando perto de Fred.

-Você que disse. – a ruiva declarou ainda rindo, e por alguns segundos seus olhos fitaram com intensidade a sala e as pessoas conversando. – Mas, olha só. A sala está cheia de homens.

-Sim, homens. – a morena se virou e olhou todos os presentes na sala. - Homens que são todos da sua família. – ao ver o rosto de ofendida que a amiga fazia, Hermione continuou. – E já me basta seu irmão em minha história.

-Bom, você que sabe. – a ruiva deu de ombros e puxou Hermione para pegarem mais doces.

George atravessou a sala calmamente, parando ao lado de Fred, que ainda estava com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, se afastam um pouco e sentaram nos primeiros degraus da escada. George passou a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada para Fred, vendo o irmão beber um grande gole.

-Já percebeu que elas estão comendo chocolate direto? – comentou Fred, indicando as duas garotas na mesa de doces. George olhou-as, tentando entender o porque da frase do irmão.

-E qual o problema? Elas vão engordar? – eles riram, olhando novamente as garotas.

-Também, mas não é isso. – respondeu devolvendo a garrafa para o irmão, ajeitando os cabelos que caiam na frente dos olhos. –Sabe que dizem que chocolate é substituto para sexo, não?

George virou e olhou fundo dentro dos olhos do irmão, e era como se olhasse para um espelho. As mesmas sardas no rosto, olhos azuis com um brilho travesso, imaginação voando alto; não precisava pedir para Fred explicar, ele sabia exatamente o que aquela frase significava. Gostava do jeito que Fred pensava, sempre impulsivo, falava e depois pensava, fazia para depois pensar nas conseqüências. Por um lado isso era extremamente bom, mas por outro só arranjava problemas; e Fred era um imã para problemas. E dessa vez o problema tinha nome, idade e estava hospedada na casa deles.

----------------------------

Quase quatro horas depois os mais jovens saíram da Toca, partindo para a festa na casa de Ginny. A ruiva ainda levava quatro potes de comidas e aperitivos que Molly havia insistido que ela levasse, mesmo que Harry tivesse dito duas vezes que toda a comida da festa já estava no apartamento, esperando por eles.

-Por que uma festa separada? – perguntou Hermione andando ao lado de Harry na rua, indo na direção do prédio deles. Todos conversavam animados e por onde passavam podiam sentir cheiro de diversas ceias recém-colocadas nas mesas.

-Assim é mais fácil de convidar algumas pessoas que não achamos que seria legal levar para A Toca. – piscou Harry para a morena, abrindo um portão velho e deixando as outras pessoas passarem.

-Que tipo de pessoas? – Hermione entrou por último, junto de Harry e viu o sorriso do moreno diminuir um pouco.

-Pessoas que temos que convidar por educação, sabe? – a morena sabia perfeitamente do que ele estava falando, por isso deixou esse assunto morrer.

Subiram em dois elevadores devido ao tanto de gente, Hermione reparou que o prédio era exatamente igual ao dos gêmeos, simples por fora e elegante por dentro. O corredor do elevador até a por era exatamente igual, paredes creme, teto branco, tapete vermelho; deveriam ter o mesmo decorador.

Entraram no apartamento, definitivamente muito mais arrumado que o dos gêmeos, com uma ampla sala com uma ligação por um pequeno balcão até a cozinha, grandes janelas com as cortinas salmão, parcialmente fechadas; as paredes enfeitadas e todos os móveis com algum objeto que lembrasse o natal. Em uma parede branca Hermione viu muitos quadros pregados, aproximou-se e sorriu. Muitas fotos de momentos que ela nunca esqueceria, a única foto que eles tiraram logo depois da grande batalha, a formatura, o baile. Hermione sabia bem que poderia estar em outras fotos dali, mas não estava; e não se sentiu mal por isso. Estava refazendo a vida naqueles cinco anos, estava crescendo e esquecendo.

No canto, quase esquecida, estava uma foto que se mexia brevemente: ela, Ron e Harry; a primeira foto deles juntos. Eles sorriam e acenavam brevemente e voltavam a posição inicial; aquilo aqueceu o coração da morena mais uma vez.

Olhou pela sala, muitas pessoas já haviam chegado e foi então que viu Ron vindo na sua direção de mãos dadas com uma loira, levou certo tempo para reconhecê-la. Percebeu que não era a única a forçar a memória para lembrar de um rosto conhecido quando viu a face de Luna passar de pensativa para surpresa. Abraçou a amiga e depois a examinou sem que ela percebesse, a loira estava alta, com um corpo esbelto e os cabelos caiam pelas costas. O vestido azul-claro que ela usava deixava seus olhos ainda mais sonhadores e brilhantes. Ficaram conversando certo tempo.

-Os cinco anos te fizeram bem, Hermione. – comentou Luna, ainda de mãos dadas com Ron, talvez insegura de ver a morena extremamente linda e de volta a Londres. Hermione sorriu agradecendo o elogio e olhou mais uma vez o apartamento que estava cada vez mais cheio.

O apartamento estava tão enfeitado quanto A Toca, o que modificava eram os casais que 'sem querer' se encontravam debaixo dos visgos que pendiam do teto. A morena andou calma até a cozinha para pegar um copo de Firewhisky e talvez tentar não se lembrar que ela era uma das únicas mulheres presentes sem par. Apoiou o quadril no balcão observando as pessoas na sala, enquanto tentava soltar algumas pedras de gelo da forma. Conseguia ver Ginny sentada ao lado de Harry em um grande sofá, e eles conversavam animadamente com Ron e Luna; Neville estava por ali, de mão dadas com uma garota que Hermione não conhecia. Até Malfoy estava passeando pelo apartamento com Pansy Parkinson; aparentemente eles haviam casado a poucos meses.

Tinha muita gente, e multidão nunca havia sido de agrado da morena, que resolveu ficar na cozinha, apreciando o Firewhisky. Já estava para preparar uma segunda dose quando Fred entrou na cozinha.

-Entediada? – perguntou encostando o quadril no balcão ao lado dela, oferecendo cerveja.

-Um pouco, e você? – ela recusou a cerveja, mostrando o copo com a nova dose da bebida âmbar.

-Também. Ginny poderia nos avisar que seria um natal para casais. – Fred viu Hermione sorrir antes de beber um gole de Firewhisky, concordando com a cabeça. – Teria ficado em casa.

-Não seria uma má idéia, Fred. – terminou o segundo copo e ponderou se deveria pegar o terceiro.

-Como sabe que sou eu? – o ruivo perguntou achando engraçado a careta de surpresa que ela fazia, e a viu dar de ombros. -Mas nem reclame, você foi a atração da festa. – terminou de beber a cerveja, deixando a garrafa no balcão e virou de lado, encarando a morena.

-Não seja bobo. – Hermione riu envergonhada com o que ele havia falado. De canto de olhou, fitou a sala e percebeu que dois olhos azuis olhavam naquela direção, com muito interesse.

-Mas veja que coisa. – a morena se virou olhando Fred nos olhos, só depois de certo tempo percebendo que ele observava um visgo, logo acima deles. – Um visgo.

-E o que tem demais? – ela até tentou disfarçar, fingindo que não havia entendido o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Entretanto o ruivo deu um passo para frente, e antes que ela pudesse reagir, já havia roubado um rápido beijo.

-Feliz Natal, Hermione. – Fred disse saindo da cozinha sorrindo, indo para a varanda.

A morena continuava no mesmo lugar, como se ainda estivesse sentindo os lábios quente do ruivo pressionados aos seus; ele realmente havia feito aquilo? Hermione virou-se a apoiou as mãos no balcão, abaixando a cabeça, o Firewhisky fazendo efeito no sangue e na visão. Respirou fundo e levantou brevemente a cabeça, seus olhos esquadrinhando a sala; prendeu a respiração ao ver duas íris azuis lhe encarando. E não eram as de Fred.

Balançou a cabeça brevemente, estava ficando louca. Arrumou o vestido no corpo e andou até Ginny e Harry, despedindo-se deles e agradecendo pela festa e presente; avisou Ron que estava partindo e recusou a carona que ele oferecera. Estava pegando seu casaco quando viu George e Fred conversando, os dois sorriam de um jeito que Hermione não lembrava de já ter visto alguma vez. Algo de muito estranho estava acontecendo, e ela odiava não saber.

Saiu do apartamento e andou devagar pelo corredor até o elevador, não iria desaparatar; pegaria um táxi. Era melhor do que arriscar deixar um membro para trás. Encostou-se na parede fria, abaixando a cabeça e tentando não pensar em como os gêmeos estavam estranhos. O elevador pareceu demorar mais tempo que o normal para descer, e quando finalmente chegou no térreo e a morena levantou a cabeça, assustou-se. Eles estavam ali.

-Como chegaram tão rápido? – ela perguntou saindo do elevador e ajeitando o casaco no corpo.

-Aparatamos aqui. – respondeu George sorrindo para a morena. Hermione passou por eles, sorrindo e ainda meio surpresa.

-Por que não nos avisou que estava indo embora? – Fred perguntou andando ao ledo dela, que olhou para ele a sua direita e para George a sua esquerda; eles pareciam prontos para irem embora também.

-Vocês pareciam estar conversando algo muito importante, Fred. Não queria atrapalhar. – andou até a esquina e viu um táxi passando. Deu sinal, percebendo que eles ainda estavam ao seu lado; o táxi parou e ela entrou, sendo seguida por George. Poucos segundos depois Fred entrou do outro lado. A morena os olhou, sem entender o que eles estavam fazendo.

-Como você sabe nos distinguir? – perguntou Fred outra vez, enquanto George dava o endereço para o taxista.

-Como assim?

-Você acabou de acertar que ele era o Fred. Como? – perguntou George, ajeitando-se no banco, o carro partiu.

Hermione olhava para frente sem saber o que responder, na verdade nem ela mesma sabia como conseguia diferenciá-los, na verdade era só escutar a voz deles e sabia com quem falava. Os olhou, estavam sorrindo e olhando para frente, pareciam estar sonhando acordados. Um arrepio passou pela espinha da morena ao lembrar do beijo roubado de Fred. Por que ele havia feito aquilo?

O resto do percurso foi silencioso, nenhum deles falava nada e Hermione ainda sentia o Firewhisky correndo em suas veias, embaçando um pouco sua visão. Abaixou a cabeça, fechando os olhos e tentando não ficar enjoada.

Fred viu a morena abaixar a cabeça, sabia perfeitamente porque ela estava assim: Firewhisky. Olhou para Fred, que olhava a morena também, e sorriu; um sorriu malicioso. Por um segundo George não achou certo o que o irmão faria, afinal ela poderia não gostar e acabar afastando-os, e tinha o fato de estarem em um táxi, o motorista a dez centímetros deles; entretanto a vontade de ver a reação dela era maior.

Fred encostou a mão no ombro dela, fazendo-a lhe olhar e por um segundo perdeu toda a coragem; ela estava lhe olhando com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-Tá tudo bem, Mione? – ela deu de ombros e voltou a abaixar a cabeça, enquanto isso Fred a puxou devagar para ele, fazendo com que ela recostasse a cabeça em seu ombro. O ruivo sorriu ao perceber que ela estava quase dormindo, e sorriu para George que observava a cena, somente analisando o jeito de seu irmão com a morena.

Deixaria o irmão matar a vontade passageira. Ele sabia bem que com Fred era somente fogo de palha, nunca era um relacionamento; entretanto com ele era diferente. Estava gostando de ter a morena por perto, sentia-se bem com ela. Não que pudesse dizer que queria um relacionamento, mas gostaria de levá-la para jantar, um cinema talvez. Nunca deixaria mulher alguma ficar entre ele e Fred, nem mesmo se desejassem a mesma; mas queria ver até onde o irmão ia com aquela brincadeira.

No resto do caminho eles foram em total silêncio, Hermione dormindo no ombro de Fred, e os ruivos pensando aonde a atração que sentiam pela morena os levaria. Pagaram a corrida e desceram, ela ainda meio sonolenta. Entraram no elevador, Mione percebeu que eles estavam quietos demais, decidiu descobrir a razão.

-Vocês vão me dizer o porque de estarem em silêncio? – e bocejou logo após. Os ruivos ficaram se olhando, como se conversassem somente pelo olhar.

-Nada. – disse George, sorrindo marotamente para ela.

-Nada mesmo, Mione. – Fred completou, o mesmo sorriso nos lábios.

-Odeio quando fazem isso. – reclamou a morena, saindo primeiro do elevador. Fechou a cara e abriu a porta do apartamento, e entrou sem esperar por eles; odiava quando a faziam de boba. Sabia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa, os gêmeos não eram de ficarem em silêncio, com caras pensativas e desculpas esfarrapadas.

Entrou no quarto e jogou o casaco na cama, tirou as sandálias e ia fechando a porta quando George entrou, o rosto sério, passos firmes. Hermione afastou-se alguns passos, assuntada com aquela atitude; os gêmeos nunca ficavam sérios.

-Veio zombar de mim mais um pouco? – perguntou Mione cruzando os braços e ficando séria.

-Não. Vim perguntar se quer sair comigo amanhã? – George não ficou surpreso ao vê-la pega de surpresa, duvidava muito que ela estivesse esperando tal pergunta. Sorriu.

-Como assim? Um encontro? – Hermione não sabia o que pensar; desde quando George a convidava pra sair? Desde quando George estava considerando aquilo?

-Isso, um encontro. – respondeu colocando as mãos nos bolsos e abaixando a cabeça, fazendo assim alguns fios caírem na frente de seus olhos.

-É... tudo bem. – ainda meio sem entender a situação ela aceitou e o viu sair do quarto sorrindo. Sentou-se na cama e fechando a porta com magia jogou-se no colchão; iria sair com George Weasley.

------------------------------

**_Pessoas lindas e maravilhosas, vcs comentaram..._**

**_Eu to tão feliz... achei que ninguém ia gostar da fic..._**

**_Vou responder os recados..._**

_Kaliope: Que bom que gostou, espero que gosto desse e dos próximos caps..._

_Vivvi: eu te amooo... Além de comentar, fez uma capa perfeita pra mim... Valeu amore..._

_Flávia: Que bom que vc gostou... Espero que goste de todos os caps... Bjos_

_susanasa: nossa, mas que coisa ótima vc ter encontrado essa fic sem querer... ahauhauhaua... espero que continue lendo... bjos_

_Angelines: Sim, uma fic sem o Draco... ahauhauhauhau... Tomará que você goste desse cap... O nome das músicas que usei no cap. anterior é: **Same Girl - Usher e R. Kelly** e **S.O.S. - Rihanna**... bjos_

_Dark: Bom, vc sabe bem que Twins/Mione virou meu vicio... Na verdade, virou o ar que respiro... ahauhauahuha... Que bom que vc está gostando... Comentam sempre, hein?? Kiss_

_E para quem leu e não comentou: VALEU... eu espero que gostem desse cap e saibam que os coments só me fez deixar a fic maior..._

_Agora são 8 caps e não mais 5..._

_Valeu, gente..._

_Kiss_


	4. George

**_Capítulo 4 - George_**

Hermione abriu a porta do quarto sentindo-se estranha, era a primeira vez em alguns anos que saia com alguém que conhecia. Nos encontros anteriores era com alguém que pedira seu telefone ou a abordara em um barzinho. Agora era diferente, estava saindo com George Weasley. O mesmo George que aprontara a vida toda, que não terminara a escola, e que era irmão de seu primeiro amor.

Deu um passo no corredor, prendendo a respiração, não sabia se estava vestida corretamente. Não sabia para onde iriam, e como era um encontro com George: deveria se vestir para seduzir? Balançou a cabeça e se olhou pela oitava vez nos últimos quinze minutos; vestia uma calça jeans escura, sandálias pretas de salto e uma blusa de manga curtas, preta. Tinha colocado pouca maquilagem, e um batom vermelho nos lábios.

Andou lentamente até a sala, escutando as vozes dos três ruivos conversando, como se tudo estivesse normal; mas infelizmente não estava. Pelo menos, não para Mione. Ela não conseguia entender porque tinha aceitado sair com George. Ele era um rapaz totalmente diferente dos homens que ela gostava de sair e era irmão do seu primeiro namorado. Só esse fato já tinha que tê-la feito dizer não, o que Ron estaria pensando dela naquele momento? Certo que o ruivo era atraente, engraçado e bom de papo, mas ainda assim era George Weasley.

Viu que Ron estava sentado na poltrona e os gêmeos no sofá, George todo arrumado; os cabelos soltos e bagunçados, calça social grafite, camisa branca e sapato preto. A morena parou na porta, somente analisando Fred e George. Era quase impossível dizer quem era quem, mas era um falar ou agir e ela sabia bem com quem estava lidando.

-Nossa. – disse Ron e os três se levantaram como se estivessem na presença de alguma realeza; Mione corou. Os olhos de George se demoraram no corpo dela, como se tentasse gravar aquela imagem a ferro no cérebro, a morena viu que os olhos dele mudaram de tonalidade, tornando-se um pouco mais escuros, de um jeito que transpareciam o quanto ele queria sair dali com ela o mais rápido possível.

-Onde vamos? – perguntou sorrindo e tentando evitar o olhar dele. Aproximou-se do sofá e olhou para o outro gêmeo. Fred estava mordendo o lábio inferior, os olhos presos aos dela, um sorriso malicioso insinuando-se no canto de sua boca.

-Vamos a um restaurante, no centro. – George respondeu sorrindo ao vê-la encarar Fred. Algumas horas antes, os dois haviam conversado sobre como poderiam conquistá-la; porém Fred fora além. George ainda conseguia ouvir a voz de seu gêmeo sussurrando em sua mente: _"Deveríamos tê-la ao mesmo tempo."_

No momento a idéia soara absurda, mas agora, vendo os dois ali na sala, fitando-se, até que a idéia não parecia tão absurda. Claro que não jogaria a idéia durante o jantar, não; primeiro a queria preparada. Iriam conquistá-la aos poucos e então ela não recusaria. Tinha quase que certeza que ela já pensara na possibilidade, afinal estava encarando Fred com afinco e em minutos sairia com ele. Sim, ela já havia pensado, mas ficaria assustada se jogasse a idéia agora no começa, teriam que ter paciência.

-Vamos? – ele perguntou e a viu desviar os olhos castanhos dos olhos azuis de Fred com certa dificuldade.

Hermione sorriu e caminhou na direção da porta, despedindo-se dos outros dois ruivos; saíram do apartamento e andaram em silêncio até o elevador. Entraram e ficaram cada um de um lado, se olhando nos olhos.

-Está linda! – elogiou sem deixar de olhá-la um só segundo nos olhos.

-Vous aussi.¹ – respondeu sorrindo.

-Fala francês? – perguntou o ruivo surpreso, ela assentiu e saíram do elevador lado a lado. – Bom saber.

Hermione sorriu um pouco mais com as palavras dele. Olhou-o nos olhos, era como se estivesse descobrindo outra pessoa, ou o oposto de outra pessoa. Ao mesmo tempo que Fred e George tinham mil coisas em comum, também tinham outras mil diferentes; o olhar era uma dessas diferenças.

O olhar de Fred revelava muito sobre o modo que ele era com uma mulher, possessivo, criativo, quente. Já George tinha o olhar mais brando, indicando calma e um jeito romântico de ser. Hermione se conhecia muito bem para saber que se deixaria queimar em qualquer um daqueles olhares; dentro dela existia esses dois lados. O do sexo romântico e o do sexo casual, carinhoso e selvagem.

-Por que? Você também fala? – perguntou curiosa.

-Não. – respondeu abrindo a porta do hall de entrada e desceram a pequena escada de entrada. -Deveria ter pego um casaco. – comentou George abrindo o portão de ferro, que rangeu alto.

-Verdade. – passou as mãos pelos braços e olhou para cima, vendo a janela do apartamento deles.

-Tudo bem, eu te esquento. – a voz dele era baixa e Mione pensou não ter ouvido direito, mas entendeu o que ele queria dizer quando viu que ele lhe passava o casaco preto que vestia.

-Obrigada.

-Vem. – George a pegou pela mão, puxando-a para junto de seu corpo. – Se segura.

Aparataram juntos e chegaram em um beco parcialmente iluminado, a morena levou alguns segundos para se recompor, odiava aparatar com alguém. Saíram do beco e entraram no prédio ao lado, em um restaurante bem em frente de uma praça lotada de pessoas. Algumas assistiam um homem tocar violino, outras conversavam sentadas em bancos e outras estavam apenas olhando a fonte no centro.

-George, esse restaurante só se entra com reserva. E a lista de espera é de semanas. – ela comentou ao ser puxada para dentro do recinto, passando na frente de muitas pessoas que faziam fila para, talvez, conseguirem uma mesa. Algumas das pessoas na fila reclamaram ao vê-los passando na frente.

-Eu sei. – ele respondeu sorrindo e olhando-a, Hermione percebeu pela segunda vez que o vermelho e azul eram lindos juntos.

Cinco minutos depois estavam sendo acomodados em uma mesa perto da pequena pista de dança no centro do estabelecimento, ao fundo uma banda tocava uma música lenta e uma mulher com um belo vestido de noite cantava baixo. Hermione sentou-se e observou o lugar, todas as mesas eram de madeira escura com toalhas azuis. As cadeiras também de madeira escura, paredes pintadas de salmão, com muitos quadros pendurados, do teto branco pendiam vários ventiladores negros, refrescando o ambiente, que – incrivelmente – estava quente. Mione tirou o casaco e olhou para o ruivo, que tinha os olhos colados nela, um tom mais escuro novamente.

-Como conseguiu essa mesa tão rápido? – perguntou para ele entregando o casaco a uma moça que já esperava para guardá-lo. O ruivo não respondeu, apenas sorriu e deu de ombros; nunca revelaria que havia pago uma quantia alta ao dono para lhe encaixar naquele dia e naquele horário.

O jantar ocorreu normalmente, conversaram muito, George a todo momento arranjava um jeito de tocá-la e fazê-la rir. Mione se surpreendia ao ver o quanto o ruivo conseguia ser sério quando falavam sobre empregos, política e o Ministério, e a fazia rir até chorar quando era a hora certa. Já estava terminando a sobremesa, ela bolo de chocolate, ele duas bolas de sorvete de morango; quando ele se levantou e ofereceu a mão para ela. Castanho encontrou azul e ficaram se olhando por vários segundos, ela sabendo que se deixaria levar por ele, ele sabendo que ela ganhava espaço em sua mente.

Segurou a mão dele e andaram lado a lado até a pequena pista, vários outros casais já dançavam. Aproximaram-se devagar um do outro, ele segurou a mão esquerda dela e a enlaçou pela cintura com a outra. Hermione apoiou o corpo contra o dele e encostou a cabeça em seu peito, respirando fundo, inalando o perfume que ele usava, era uma mistura que ela não conseguia identificar, mas que deixava os instintos em alerta.

_Hey, what did you hear me say?_

**Hey, o que você ouviu eu dizer?**

_you know the difference it makes_

**você sabe que diferença isso faz**

_what did you hear me say_

**o que você ouviu eu dizer?**

_Yes, I said it's fine before_

**Sim, eu disse que estava bem antes**

_I don't think so no more_

**Eu não acho isso mais**

_I said it's fine before_

**Eu disse que estava bem antes**

Hermione não conseguia ver esse lado em George antes, apenas via aquele rapaz que havia aprontado toda a vida com o irmão gêmeo junto, mas agora ele era um homem. E um homem que a agradava muito. Ela só tinha receio de que ele a agradasse até demais.

George apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça dela, fazendo-a rir baixo, adorava ouvir a risada dela; as palavras de Fred ainda ecoavam em sua mente, e já tinha tomado uma decisão.

_I've changed my mind_

**Eu mudei de idéia**

_I take it back_

**Eu voltei atrás**

_Erase and rewind_

**Apague e rebubine**

_'Cause I've been changing my mind_

**porque eu tenho mudado de idéia**

_Erase and rewind_

**Apague e rebubine**

_'Cause I've been changing my mind_

**porque eu tenho mudado de idéia**

A música acabou e eles se separaram brevemente, ela olhando para cima, para poder olhar nos olhos de George, percebeu que ele respirava devagar e estava sério. Seu corpo entrou em alerta ao ver que ele se inclinava em sua direção, porém o ruivo disse baixo em seu ouvido; seus corpos ainda dançavam lentamente, mesmo sem música.

-Quer ir pra minha casa? – a perguntou poderia ser ousada, mas ele sabia que ela entenderia. Ela riu em resposta e ele sorriu.

-Vamos. – respondeu ainda rindo, George ainda não tinha considerado o encontro terminado só porque estavam indo embora. Ele tinha outros planos.

Ele pagou a conta enquanto ela pegava o casaco e saíram do restaurante, o frio parecia ter se intensificado. George colocou o casaco e Hermione achou que ele estava sendo indelicado em não oferecer o casaco para ela, mas a morena nada disse. Andaram até o beco para poderem aparatar, mas quando ela ia indo embora sozinha, ele a segurou pela mão.

Mione o olhou nos olhos, aceitando o abraço que ele oferecia e riu quando ele a cobriu com o casaco. Ela olhou pra cima sorrindo e sentindo-se confortável, abraçou-o pela cintura e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito; George a cobriu com o casaco o máximo que conseguiu e sorriu para si mesmo, aparatando logo em seguida.

Chegaram ao apartamento conversando e dando risada, entranharam em ver que a sala estava vazia, tanto a porta do quarto dos gêmeos quanto a de Ron, fechadas. George sorriu internamente, os irmãos haviam liberado a sala caso o "casal" esperasse alguma privacidade. Jogou o casaco na poltrona e olhou para a morena, que tirava as sandálias.

-Quer assistir um filme? – ela assentiu sentando de um lado do sofá. O ruivo escolheu um filme qualquer, apagou as luzes e sentou-se do outro lado do sofá, tirando os sapatos e ficando de meias. Esticaram as pernas, deixando os joelhos levemente flexionados, fazendo com que seus pés se encontrassem no meio do sofá. Poucos minutos depois e o filme estava esquecido e os dois estavam cutucando um o pé do outro, como uma batalha de força.

George se inclinou e começou a fazer cócegas nos pés dela, e subiu chegando até a barriga. Hermione ria que sentia certa falta de ar, via o ruivo ajoelhado entro suas pernas, as mãos dele em sua barriga por debaixo da blusa, mas não conseguia fazê-lo parar. O ruivo inclinou o corpo para frente, deitando por cima dela, ela ainda rindo das cócegas, ele rindo da risada dela; um beijo foi inevitável.

Primeiro os lábios se encontraram de leve, um reconhecimento, depois um pouco mais demorado, e finalmente ambos permitiram que as línguas se encontrassem. O beijo era calmo, sem pressa. Hermione sentia o corpo dele pressionado contra o seu, as mãos dele ainda em sua cintura, a boca quente beijando a sua. Era um beijo sincero, e ela sentia que ambos esquentavam a cada segundo, conforme suas línguas se encontravam. Deslizou as mãos pelos ombros dele e chegou até a nuca, puxando-o mais para perto, demonstrando que o contato não era para ser quebrado, e George entendeu o recado.

Ela confirmou suas suspeitas, George era mais seguro de si, mais carinhoso, atencioso, revelava isso no beijo, no jeito de segurar sua cintura, no toque. Depois de certo tempo separaram-se, ele ainda continuou com o corpo por cima do dela, suas testas juntas, ambos tinham um sorriso bobo os lábios. A morena decidiu que era hora de encerrar a noite.

-Vou dormir. – declarou bem baixo, os lábios acariciando os dele.

-É bom mesmo. – eles riram e o ruivo levantou-se, ajudando-a a se levantar. Seguiram juntos até a porta do quarto de Ron, e antes de entrar Mione se virou e o encarou, puxando-o pela gola da camisa, abraçando-o, enquanto ele enlaçava-a pela cintura.

- J'ai aimé la nuit, il faut le répéter.² – disse em uma voz baixa, vendo a cara de confuso dele.

-Não sei francês. – a morena sorriu e lhe deu um breve beijo, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta.

George sorriu e virou-se para a porta do próprio quarto, encontrando dois olhos azuis iguais aos seus lhe encarando; entrou no quarto e Fred fechou a porta. Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, nenhum deles sorria.

-Como foi? – quis saber o gêmeo que tinha ficado em casa.

-Convide-a pra sair. – o ruivo tirou a roupa ficando somente de cueca, Fred ainda parado na porta, esperando uma resposta. – Aceito a sua idéia.

Fred apenas sorriu pelo canto da boca antes de dar um leve tapa nas costas do irmão e se dirigir para a própria cama, tudo estava entrando nos trilhos. Conseguira fazer George ver que ela poderia ser deles dois, agora só faltava a morena; e tinha certeza que conseguiria fazê-la ver que essa era uma boa idéia.

--------------------------------

_Os cabelos dele contrastavam com a pele clara da cintura dela, e via aqueles olhos azuis olharem para cima a toda hora, como se tivessem que verificar o rosto dela a todo momento. Outros dois pares de mão seguraram com força sua cintura no lugar, enquanto uma boca provava a sua, a outra provava seu corpo. Gemeu alto._

Mione acordou no meio da noite suando, e percebeu que segurava o lençol com força nas duas mãos, a coberta caída no chão e sua camisola grudando no corpo. Soltou o lençol e passou a mão na testa, tirando os fios de cabelos ali grudados, engoliu em seco e tentou normalizar a respiração. Nunca tinha tido um sonho como aquele, e ainda conseguia sentir o calor em seu baixo ventre. Será que havia gemido alto na realidade também?

Sentou-se na cama e decidiu beber água, talvez isso acalmasse seu corpo e sua mente. Abriu a porta e andou lentamente até a cozinha, flashes do sonho ainda passavam em seus olhos. Bocas, mãos e dois pares de olhos azuis, um mais escuro que o outro. Encostou-se na pia, fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, sonhara que estava entre os gêmeos, e eles a tinham da maneira que queriam.

Respirou fundo outra vez, conseguia sentir as mãos de George percorrendo seu corpo nu, e os lábios de Fred descobrindo seu gosto, enquanto ela beijava a boca do primeiro. Balançou a cabeça e sorriu, estava ficando louca, beberia água e voltaria para cama; e caso isso não fizesse seu corpo se acalmar, tomaria um banho gelado.

-Pesadelo? – a morena se virou e quase deixou o copo cair da mão no processo. Na porta da cozinha estava Fred somente com a calça do pijama, algumas gotas de suor desciam por seu peito, como se ele tivesse feito algum exercício físico, as bochechas levemente vermelhas.

-Não, só um sonho estranho. E você? – bebeu o resto da água e andou até a porta, parando na frente do ruivo.

-Sonho bom, na verdade. – Mione juntou a frase com o estado que ele estava e entendeu o que ele queria dizer; mas seria possível que ele também tivesse sonhado com aquilo?

-Certo. Bom, boa noite. – ela desejou e foi voltando para o quarto.

-Bons sonhos, Mione. – a morena tremeu ao ouvi-lo dizer tais palavras e teve plena certeza de que de alguma forma ele sabia o que ela havia sonhado.

--------------------------------

Tradução¹: -Você também.

²: -Adorei a noite, deveríamos repetir.

Música: The Cardigans – Eraser/Rewind

_Oi, gente.. Tudo bem?? _

_Bom, quero agradecer quem leu e comentou... e só estou postando tão rápido porque me empolguei, mas o próximo cap. Só daqui alguns dias... talvez daqui duas semanas... tenho outras mil fics para att... _

_Respondendo aos coments: _

_**Priscila:** Eu tbm to com inveja dela... adoraria estar no lugar dela... ahauahuahua Valeu por ler e comentar... _

_**Mariana:** Aqui está... Postei... Espero que goste... _

_**Dark:** Não, nunca faria com que eles brigassem, muito pelo contrário... Dividir e conquista, não?? Ahauhauhauhaua Gostou desse cap.?? _

_**Kaliope:** Pronto, acabei com a sua curiosidade... ahauhauahuah A inveja eu tbm sinto, viu?? _

_**Gih:** Que bom que você gosta... Eu fiquei viciada... Espero que goste desse cap... _

_**Vivvi:** Sua fogueta, calma que ainda tem um tempo para o circo pegar fogo... Nossa, e olha que a cena do 'circo pegando fogo' ta pronta... ahauhauahua Já disse que amei a capa?? Valeuuu... _

_**Angelines:** Eu sei que ela tem uma galera, e é o Gui (Bill) sim... Mas ela também tem os gêmeo agora... ahauhauhaua... Ménage? Não sei, sabe... ahauhauahua Espere e verá se sim ou não... _

_**Flávia: **Chara, tudo bem?? Puxa, ainda bem que gostou que serão oito partes... Nossa, Detenção só Merlin sabe... ahauahuahua... Eu prefiro o Fred com a Mione, mas isso só no próximo cap... _

_Valeu para todos que estão lendo... e comentem mais, ta?? _

_Kiss_

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

_Aproximou-se dela, suas mãos firmes na cintura da morena, várias marcas vermelhas no pescoço e os lábios inchados; Fred sorriu ao ouvir um gemido de ansiedade dela._


	5. Fred

**_Aviso: Esse cap. tem insinuações de incest... se não gosta, volte AGORA... Se forem continuar, não se espantem pois a fic continua sendo Fred/Hermione/George..._**

**_Boa Leitura..._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5 - Fred**_

_Aproximou-se dela, suas mãos firmes na cintura da morena, várias marcas vermelhas no pescoço e os lábios inchados; Fred sorriu ao ouvir um gemido de ansiedade dela. Viu os cachos dela enroscarem com facilidade nos dedos de sua mão e puxou-os para trás, expondo o pescoço dela; mordiscou a nuca de Hermione. Seu corpo moldava-se ao dela, deixava que ela sentisse sua ereção._

-Fred? – George cutucou o ombro do irmão pela terceira vez. – Sei que o sonho deve estar bom, mas precisa acordar.

-Me deixa. – reclamou o ruivo virando-se de lado e agarrando com mais força o travesseiro de fronha branca.

-Deixo. E também deixo que Molly entre e te veja "feliz" por uma bela morena.

George riu quando viu seu gêmeo levantando rápido, os olhos cansados, mas um sorriso malicioso brincando nos lábios. Fred passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando afastar o resto de sono que ainda tinha, e fechou os olhos, resgatando as imagens dos olhos de Hermione. Pareciam duas bolas de fogo queimando de prazer, e ele tinha plena certeza de que ela deveria ser assim na vida real.

-O Peter mandou uma coruja. – comentou George colocando uma camiseta vermelha e olhando o rosto curioso do irmão. – Um de nós terá que ir passar o Ano Novo lá.

-Um de nós? – Fred perguntou afastando o lençol do corpo, colocando os pés para fora da cama, pisando no chão de madeira. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás e procurando com os olhos a calça de seu pijama. Ouviu George rir e olhou-o.

-O sonho realmente foi bom, hein? – Fred se olhou e percebeu do que o irmão falava, levantou-se buscando a calça no chão perto da porta do banheiro.

-Vai dizer que não sonhou com ela desse jeito? – Fred puxou o tecido pelas pernas, cobrindo parcialmente sua excitação e sorrindo malicioso para o irmão.

-Não sei do que fala. – respondeu George sorrindo e virando-se de costas para o outro ruivo, rindo da careta que ele fazia. Claro que já havia sonhado com a morena, e o sonho o fizera acordar do mesmo jeito que Fred, mas tentava ao máximo não deixar ninguém saber; já Fred fazia questão de fazer todos saberem.

-Não? – a voz sussurrada direto em seu ouvido fez George endireitar as costas, sentindo o irmão logo atrás de si; Fred provocava demais. Era sempre assim, vivia a provocar e gostava de ver o irmão perdendo o controle, olhos negros e a vontade quase transbordando. – Não sonhou com o corpo esguio dela por cima do seu, gemendo, pedindo por mais?

-Você brinca demais. – disse George se virando e olhando dentro dos olhos azuis de seu gêmeo. Estavam escurecidos, e tinha certeza que os seus se encontravam do mesmo jeito.

-E você é lerdo demais. – rebateu Fred, os lábios formando um sorriso malicioso. – Eu tenho certeza que já sonhou estar dentro dela, fazendo-a gemer, pedir por mais, implorando para que a levasse a loucura.

-Sim, e os gemidos e sussurros em francês.

-Francês? – questionou Fred interessado.

-Sim, caro irmão. Hermione fala francês. – sorriu indo na direção da porta, ainda escutando em sua mente as palavras que ela havia dito na noite passada. Não tinha entendido nada, mas havia gostado do jeito que ela havia dito.

-Peter disse quem deveria ir?

-Não, apenas pediu um de nós. – George encostou a mão na maçaneta e estava quase girando-a quando entendeu a pergunta de Fred. Virou-se, já sabendo bem o que o outro estava pensando. – Certo, mas você fala com ele.

-Se eu falar, ele não vai levar a sério. Fale você. – declarou Fred aproximando-se do irmão e abrindo a porta.

-Certo. – os dois saíram do quarto e entraram na sala, reparando que a porta do quarto de Ron estava fechada, mas a morena estava na cozinha cantarolando algo. Viram o irmão mais novo sentado no sofá, assistindo um jornal e tentando entender o Presidente dos EUA.

George respirou fundo e sorriu para Fred, que parecia estar prevendo o ataque de raiva que o ruivo mais novo teria ao descobrir que ele passaria o fim de Ano em New York, indo em reuniões de negócios e perderia a famosa Ceia que Molly fazia. George primeiro tomaria um café e depois daria a noticia a Ron. Deveria sentir-se mal em enganá-lo assim, afinal qualquer um deles três poderia ir para New York, mas Fred havia percebido que se Ron fosse, eles teriam a oportunidade de ficar com Hermione, sozinhos.

Entrou na cozinha seguido por Fred e ficaram a olhá-la balançar a varinha na direção do fogão e geladeira, preparando ovos mexidos e suco de abóbora.

-Ne me quitte pas, Il faut oublier, Tout peut s'oublier, Qui s'enfuit déjà.¹

Fred piscou algumas vezes ao ouvir a voz dela pronunciar tais palavras em um tom baixo, mas audível para eles, e percebeu exatamente o que o irmão quis dizer ao querer ouvi-la gemer e sussurra em francês. Era uma voz suave e delicada, como se fosse um canto de sereia, atraindo os marinheiros para a morte certa. Respirou fundo ao ouvi-la continuar.

-Oublier le temps des malentendus, Et le temps perdu a savoir comment, Oublier ces heures, Qui tuaient parfois, A coups de pourquoi le coeur du bonheure.²

A morena já havia percebido que eles estavam parados na porta ouvindo-a cantar e sorriu enquanto prenunciava aquelas palavras, mesmo que fossem tristes. Sabia que eles não estavam entendendo nada e se aproveitou disso para poder cantar sem se preocupar. Hermione virou-se e sorriu para eles, olhando longamente os dois, já sabendo que era Fred e quem era George, sem eles terem que falar ou agir.

- Ne me quitte pas. – aproximou-se e sorriu para George. - Ne me quitte pas. – virou-se para Fred, sorrindo para ele também. -Ne me quitte pas.³

Eles a olharam, tentando entender o que ela havia dito, mas ela não dava dica ou traduzia, então apenas sorriram e bateram palmas.

-A cantora não é das melhores... – disse Fred rindo com eles dois.

-Ah, muito obrigada. – reclamou fingindo-se de brava e retornou até a pia para pegar o café da manhã que havia preparado.

George olhou para o irmão mais novo no sofá enquanto ouvia a voz de Mione e Fred perto de si, teria que fazer aquilo com Ron se quisesse ter uma oportunidade de ficarem sozinhos com ela, de ouvi-la sussurrar em francês para eles. Pegou uma caneca de café e andou calmo até a sala, sentando-se na poltrona e sorrindo para Ron que o olhou por um momento.

-Peter mandou uma coruja hoje cedo. – bebeu o liquido quente e queimou a ponta da língua. Praguejou mentalmente que talvez essa fosse a paga por estar mentindo para o irmão. – Pediu para que você fosse a New York e ter com eles na reunião que vai ser no Ano Novo.

-Certo. – respondeu Ron e sorriu para o gêmeo sentado na poltrona. Fred que escutava a conversa da porta da cozinha, sorriu pelo canto da boca; fora mais fácil do que esperava.

-Não se importa? – perguntou George, e achou que deveria ficar quieto assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, Ron poderia voltar atrás e isso não seria bom.

-Não. Vou hoje a noite. – o ruivo mais novo desligou a t.v. e se levantou, indo na direção de seu quarto para poder fazer as malas.

Nem George nem Fred entenderam os motivos de Ron não ter feito escândalo sobre não poder passar o Ano Novo com a família, mas não iriam reclamar. Era a única oportunidade que teriam de tê-la sozinha perto deles, e teriam que agir rápido, porque eram apenas poucos dias.

-------------------------------

_Something 'bout that cocky thing,_

_you got me wanna see what's really going on_

-Chame-a para sair.

-Eu tenho cara de quem leva garotas como a Hermione para sair?

-Você nunca saiu com alguém como ela, belo irmão. – rebateu George rindo, olhando fundo nos olhos azuis de Fred.

Fred ergueu uma sobrancelha para responder para o irmão de forma sarcástica, mas percebeu que ele havia falado uma grande verdade. Nunca tinha saído com garotas como Hermione; inteligente, séria e alegre. Bonita e sensual sem querer. Era verdade o que George falara, e agora estava sentindo-se novo nesse jogo. Será que ela sabia jogar o seu?

-Não vou chamá-la para sair porque estragarei tudo. – disse seriamente, levantando-se da cama de George e andando pelo quarto, a mão passando pelos cabelos a todo momento. – Será aqui.

-E o que fará? – George sentou na cama, ansioso para ouvir o plano do irmão.

-Atacarei de uma vez. – parou no meio do passo, olhando dentro dos olhos do irmão, como se ele soubesse o que aprontaria. – É o que faço de melhor, caro irmão. Não sou de falar, mas sim de agir.

_I do the thing, I do the thing you wanna_

_I'm gonna do, do anything you wanna_

-E acha que ela aceitará? – a perguntou pesou nos ombros nu de Fred, sempre tinha a possibilidade dela recusar e acabar por estragar todo o plano. Mas tinha a possibilidade dela ter um lado que eles não conheciam, aquele lado que Ginny havia incitado na festa de Natal para que ela contasse.

-Aceitará. – respondeu seguro de si e sorrindo.

-Como tem tanta certeza?

-Acredite em mim, irmão. E fique de orelha colada na porta. – riu maroto e saiu do quarto somente usando uma calça de moletom preta, descalço e com as idéias fervilhando na cabeça.

Ron havia ido com uma Chave do Portal fazia apenas duas horas, e a morena estava a assistir um filme trouxa na sala, não tinha idéia do que faria, mas sabia que só voltaria para seu quarto quando estivesse com o plano executado.

George recostou a cabeça no travesseiro rindo, seu irmão gêmeo estava indo direto brincar com a sorte. Tudo poderia dar errado, a morena poderia dizer não e eles nunca mais teriam outra oportunidade como aquela. Entretanto, tudo poderia dar certo, e ela aceitaria Fred e ai seria somente um passo para poderem tê-la ao mesmo tempo; só esse pensamento fez com que o ruivo sentisse um súbito calor no corpo. Sorriu e fechou os olhos, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça. Agora era só esperar.

-O filme é bom?

Hermione se virou para ver quem estava ali com ela e sorriu, assentindo e voltando a olhar para a tela da televisão. Fred contornou o sofá e sentou-se ao lado dela, examinando como a morena estava e como poderia aproximar-se sem que ela percebesse.

-Sobre o que fala?

-Bom, é meio complicado. Fala sobre amor, traição, duas pessoas querendo a mesma. – ela respondeu olhando-o e sorrindo. – Basicamente é um drama com um toque de realidade.

-Qual o nome? – Fred esticou a mão e tocou de leve o pé descalço dela, fazendo cócegas bem devagar.

-Closer. – respondeu rindo da atitude dele e tentando afastar o pé.

-Já ouvi falar. – Fred levantou e pegou a mão da morena, levantando-a também.

Mione assustou-se com o puxão que ele havia lhe dado e agora estava olhando dentro dos olhos de Fred, esperando uma explicação; porém, o viu se aproximar, inclinando o corpo.

_I'll do whatever you like_

_I'll do whatever you like_

_I can do, I can do_

_I do, I do whatever you like_

-Fred, não. – deu a volta no sofá e parou perto da porta do corredor.

O ruivo ficou olhando-a do outro lado do sofá, ela fugia, mas queria, ou teria lhe dado um tapa. Andou até ela e parou com o corpo rente ao dela, levando-a devagar até a parede do corredor, ao lado da porta do quarto dele. Quase não a tocava, somente a ponta de seus dedos estavam tocando-a, na cintura, guiando-a. Mione sentiu a parede em suas costas e não conseguia desviar os olhos dos olhos dele, estavam escuros, e via isso mesmo com a pouco iluminação do corredor. Fred apenas a olhava, alternando entre os olhos e a boca, ela tinha a respiração acelerada.

-Não, Fred. – disse e saiu na direção do banheiro, entrou e quando foi fechar a porta, ele a empurrou e entrou. Mione se afastou, a respiração alta e rápida. Ficaram se olhando, um tentando adivinhar o que o outro queria. A morena balançou a cabeça negando quando o viu entrar totalmente no banheiro e fechar a porta.

Fred avançou até ela, puxando-a pela cintura e a prensando na pia, forçando seu quadril contra o dela, ouvindo um suspiro de surpresa que ela deixou escapar. As mãos dela estavam em seus braços, como se não soubessem o que fazer; Fred sorriu antes de se inclinar e beijá-la.

Definitivamente o beijo dele era diferente. George era mais calmo, carinhoso. Fred era mais possessivo, selvagem. Tentou resistir, afinal estava saindo com o outro ruivo, mas assim que sentiu a língua dele pedindo passagem e o quadril dele forçando-se ainda mais contra o seu, entregou-se. Ele explorou cada canto de sua boca, beijando-a com vontade, quase fundindo-se a ela. Era um beijo quente, cheio de segundas intenções, e ela suspirou outra vez quando ele moveu os lábios famintos para o pescoço e colo. Hermione sabia que estava errado ficar se agarrando com Fred as escondidas, mas já não estava mais no controle de si mesma.

Olhou-a por alguns segundos, ela vestia uma camisa de botões dois números maior que o dela e um shorts curto; ela estava pedindo para que ele a prensasse em algum lugar. Soltou a cintura da morena e passou a abrir os botões da camisa, enquanto beijava a curva do pescoço dela. Mione aproveitou esse momento e se afastou dele, escorando-se na porta de madeira, porque não sabia se suas pernas agüentariam o peso de seu corpo.

-Eu saí com seu irmão ontem. – estava com a voz falha e respiração acelerada.

-Eu sei. – Fred respondeu virando-se na direção dela, encostando-se na pia e cruzando os braços no peito nu.

-Se sabe, por que fez isso? – ela sentia o coração batendo mais rápido, o pulmão exigindo mais oxigênio do que ela poderia dar, o sangue correndo em grande velocidade em suas veias, as leves pontadas em seu baixo ventre cada vez mais fortes; foi ai que as imagens de seu sonho com os gêmeos começaram a aparecer.

-Não quer?

Ela não respondeu, apenas fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando fazer as imagens daquele sonho e as sensações daquele beijo, sumirem. Sentiu a mão dele deslizar por sua cintura, enviando ondas elétricas por todo seu corpo, enquanto o sentia pressioná-la contra a folha de madeira; não abriu os olhos. Fred sorriu pelo canto da boca, ela aceitaria.

-Mione, Mione. Você sempre foi uma mulher inteligente. – disse baixo, roçando os lábios contra os dela, ouvindo-a suspirar outra vez. – Será que hoje terei que explicar tudo para você?

Ela abriu os olhos surpresa, ele havia dito aquilo? Aquelas palavras implicavam o que ela estava achando que implicavam? Não podia ser, ele não poderia estar achando que ela realmente aceitaria aquilo; poderia? Espalmou as mãos no peito nu dele, e se forçou ao máximo para ignorar o quão quente a pele dele estava, empurrando-o para longe; entretanto, ele não se mexeu.

_See me in the back_

_Chick like that_

_Get you to run around_

_But i can hear like that_

-Fred, não faz isso.

Fred riu e colou os lábios aos dela, ignorando as palavras incertas dela, beijando-a e sendo retribuído com um gemido. Era sua deixa, seus dedos ágeis abriram todos os botões da camisa, sem que ela atrapalhasse, e deslizou a peça pelos braços dela. Trilhou beijos da boca até o colo, e beijou os seios da morena por cima do tecido do sutiã branco que ela usava.

-Não. – ela gemeu, mas o ruivo não ouviu. Os corpos quentes parecia que entrariam em ebulição a qualquer momento. Desceu as alças do sutiã dela beijando os ombros, enquanto a via inclinar a cabeça para trás, os olhos fechados e os lábios apertados, como se não quisesse deixar escapar nenhum gemido que demonstrasse o quanto ela estava gostando das caricias.

Mione aranhava o peito dele enquanto o sentia beijar seus ombros, as mãos acariciando cada vez mais perto dos seios, seu corpo todo estava arrepiado. Ela queria ter forças para parar aquilo, mas não estava conseguindo, não tinha mais como. Sentiu o tecido descobrir seus seios e deixou um gemido ecoar de sua garganta, ouvindo o riso do ruivo que a beijava.

Olhou fixamente para os seios dela, eram divinos, passou a língua pelos lábios; sentiu-se um cão salivando pelo osso que era mostrado. Colou o peito ao dela, sentindo os seios dela pressionados contra si, enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha dela.

-Fale em francês, Hermione. – a morena segurou-se nos ombros dele, enquanto sentia as mãos dele descer por suas curvas e parar atrás de suas coxas, içando seu corpo.

-Votre contact est chaud. - disse enquanto enlaçava a cintura dele com as pernas e sentia ainda mais a excitação do ruivo.

Colocou-a sentada na pia e desceu seus lábios com rapidez buscando os seios dela, e teria tomado-os para si, se sua mente não tivesse lhe lembrado que a queria ter com George presente; queria tê-la entregue quando o irmão estivesse junto. Afastou o corpo do dela, olhando-a arfando e com os olhos totalmente injetados, escurecidos.

-Boa noite.

Hermione ficou espantada quando Fred lhe desejou boa noite e saiu do banheiro, ainda respirando rápido e a visível excitação; Mione se olhou. Estava com a camisa aberta, o sutiã ainda fechado em seu corpo, mas não tapava o que deveria, marcas por toda a extensão de seu colo. Se recompôs e jogou um pouco de água fria no rosto, ainda tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

Fred entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, encontrando George sentado na cama olhando-o com um sorriso zombeteiro, como se soubesse o que havia acontecido.

-Ao que vejo, alcançou o objetivo, caro irmão.

-Ela é incrível. – declarou Fred, jogando-se deitado na mesma que o outro ruivo, fechando os olhos e passando a ponta da língua pelos lábios. – Um corpo divino.

-Os seios? – perguntou George deitando ao lado do irmão, vendo as marcas avermelhadas que ele tinha no peito e mos ombros.

-Perfeitos. – sorriu Fred ainda de olhos fechados, sentindo o corpo do irmão próximo do seu. –Gemidos excitantes e sussurros em francês delirantes.

_I said you run around_

_I'm the shit like that_

George fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça no braço do irmão, sentindo o perfume de Hermione impregnado no corpo de seu gêmeo, a vontade de tê-la, crescendo. Fred abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça para o lado, encarando George bem de perto, suas respirações batendo uma contra a outra.

-Caro irmão, precisamos tê-la. – sentenciou Fred, vendo George sorrir e passar a mão pelo rosto. – Ao mesmo tempo.

-Imagine os gemidos duplicados...

-Os sussurros mais altos...

-O corpo quente...

-A boca macia... – Fred virou o corpo de lado, ficando de frente para George e percebeu o estado que o irmão se encontrava; sorriu.

-A boca macia... – repetiu George como se estivesse a ver o que a morena poderia fazer com aquela boca.

-E o que ela faria com aquela boca, caro irmão? – incitou Fred querendo ver até onde o irmão se segurava.

George não respondeu, apenas deixou um gemido escapar do fundo de sua garganta ao imaginar a boca dela envolta de si, levando-o a loucura. Fred sorriu mais uma vez, o irmão logo chegaria ao limite, era só cutucar mais um pouco. Aproximou a boca do ouvido dele, e disse baixo.

-Vamos, George. Vamos agora até o quarto dela. Vamos reivindicar o que é nosso. – aproximou mais o corpo do corpo do irmão, pode sentir o quão quente ele estava. – Vamos tomar aquele corpo que é nosso por direito e vamos tê-la ao mesmo tempo.

-Não... – gemeu George, ainda de olhos fechados tentando não se deixar levar pela voz sussurrada de Fred.

-Vamos. Ela é nossa, irmão. Nossa. Podemos tomá-la para nós. Fazê-la nossa. – a voz de Fred era cada vez mais baixa e George aproximava-se do irmão para poder ouvir melhor o que ele dizia.

Hermione não entendia bem o que via, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos daquela cama, parecia surreal. Eles estavam deitados na mesma cama, os corpos próximos e ambos arfavam, Fred falava algo no ouvido de George, e ela não conseguia entender de tão baixo que ele dizia. Podia ver claramente a excitação deles e espantou-se ainda mais quando viu George arquear na cama, um gemido rouco escapando de sua boca entreaberta.

-Nossa, George. Ela é nossa. – os olhos de Fred estavam fixos na porta, por onde a morena os olhava. Sorriu ao ver o irmão chegar ao limite e ela ver.

-Nossa. – ele gemeu ao sentir todo o corpo tenso, as palavras de Fred ainda ecoando em sua mente. Tinham que tê-la.

_Eat it, beat it, till it's swollen_

_You gonna need an icepack_

--------------------------------

**Tradução¹:** - Não me deixes, É preciso esquecer, Tudo se pode esquecer, Que para trás ficou.

**²:** -Esquecer o tempo dos mal-entendidos, E o tempo perdido a querer saber como, Esquecer essas horas, Que de tantos porquês, Por vezes matavam a última felicidade.

**³: **-Não me deixes, não me deixes, não me deixes.

:-Seu toque é quente.

**Música 1**: Ne Me Quitte Pas

**Música 2:** Nicole Scherzinger - Whatever U Like

**Tradução dos trechos que usei:**

Algo sobre essa arrogância

Você me fez querer ver o que está realmente

acontecendo

Eu faço a coisa, faço algo que você quer

Eu estou fazendo, faço algo que você quer

Me encontre nos fundos

Chique deste jeito

Consegue correr em volta

Mas eu posso ouvir que gosta disso

Eu disse que você corre em volta

Eu sou o cara

Coma, bata, até engolir

Você vai precisar de gelo

* * *

**_Comentem, hein??_**

**_Valeu..._**

**_Kiss_**


	6. Provocando

__

**_Aviso: Esse cap. tem insinuações de incest... se não gosta, volte AGORA... Se forem continuar, não se espantem pois a fic continua sendo Fred/Hermione/George..._**

**_Boa Leitura..._**_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 6 – Provocando**_

_So, so, so scandalous_

_You know you wanna sing with us (baby)_

_That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)_

Hermione sentia o coração batendo contra as costelas, como se quisesse sair do corpo. Viu quando os olhos de George se abriram e lhe encararam, como se ele estivesse bravo por ela estar ali, presenciando aquele ato tão intimo entre eles. A morena abriu a boca duas vezes e desistiu de procurar palavras para tentar dizer o porque de estar ali, virou-se e entrou no quarto que estava hospedada, fechando a porta atrás de si e parou perto do guarda-roupas, respirando com rapidez. A mente de Hermione trabalhava com uma rapidez incrível, ela imaginava quantas vezes eles não deveriam fazer aquilo, e o que mais eles não faziam juntos.

George viu quando ela sumiu e logo depois ouviu a porta do quarto dela bater, sua respiração ainda acelerada. Olhou para Fred, o rapaz o encarava com um sorriso malicioso como se estivesse lhe incentivando a ir atrás dela.

-Ela viu. – disse Fred levantando da cama, indo até a porta. – E não foi nojo que ela sentiu ao nos ver juntos.

-Fred... – o nome do gêmeo saiu como se fosse um aviso. Porém Fred apenas sorriu ainda mais para o irmão e saiu do quarto. George levantou-se rápido da cama, indo atrás do ruivo, que estava com a mão na maçaneta do quarto dela, somente esperando um sinal dele, para que entrassem.

George ficou olhando para o irmão, tentando decidir se o deixava entrar ou não. Balançou a cabeça, assentindo. Fred empurrou a porta e entrou encontrando Mione virada para a porta, a surpresa estampada em seus olhos ao vê-los ali, entrando em seu quarto. Os olhou nos olhos. Desceu para os ombros salpicados de sardas, o tórax com músculos e alguns pelos avermelhados, barrigas definidas, com um fino caminho de pelos, qual as pessoas chamam de 'caminho da felicidade'. Eles vestiam somente a calça do pijama, engoliu em seco.

-Vê, caro irmão? Ela é nossa. – disse Fred se virando para encarar George, que olhava-o como se pedisse para ele não fazer o que ele estava a ponto de fazer. Hermione respirava rápido, seu peito subia e descia com uma rapidez que não era comum, não sabia bem o que fazer, mas sentia seu corpo ficar cada vez mais quente quando viu a mão de Fred espalmar-se no peito do irmão gêmeo e ele aproximar-se do outro, encostando os lábios de leve no pescoço do irmão.

-Nossa... – disse George como se estivesse em outro planeta, seus olhos fitando o rosto da morena, azul batendo de encontro com castanho. Sentindo o corpo do irmão quente como o seu.

-Veja Hermione, você faz isso com ele. – Fred afastou-se do irmão e caminhou até a morena, postando-se atrás dela. Hermione olhava para George, tentando entender qual jogo eles estavam jogando. Ela nunca tinha imaginado que chegariam a esse ponto, e não tinha a menor idéia de onde isso a levaria. – O quer?

_Non stop looks to kill_

_Straight talk sex appeal_

_One touch gives me chills and we ain't even close yet_

Ela não respondeu, não conseguia dizer nada. Apenas ficou em silêncio e sentiu as mãos de Fred deslizarem por sua cintura, puxando-a para ele. Virou o rosto olhando fundo nos olhos de Fred, tentando entender o que ele estava fazendo, ia começar a falar quando ele capturou seus lábios em um beijo possessivo; as mãos em sua cintura puxaram-na ainda mais contra seu corpo, o tecido da camisa que ela vestia deixando o calor da pele dele aquecer o corpo dela. Girou nos braços dele puxando-o para si, segurando-o pelo rosto, sendo levada por aquele beijo carinhoso; porém outros lábios passaram a beijá-la por cima da camisa, nos ombros.

Afastou os lábios dos de Fred e o olhou, percebeu que o ruivo sorria, seguiu os olhos dele, que observavam o irmão; eles trocaram um longo olhar, e Hermione sentiu-se excluída daquele momento. Fred olhou-a nos olhos, suas mãos apertando agressivamente o quadril dela, puxando-a ainda mais contra si.

Hermione sentiu que as mãos de George brincavam com os botões de sua camisa, sem abri-los, somente esperando por uma permissão dela; qual ela não daria, ainda. Beijou Fred com vontade, mesmo que envergonhada de estar com eles ao mesmo tempo, sabia que eles desejavam a mesma coisa. Não tinha porque não aproveitar os beijos, as caricias e os corpos.

George abriu o primeiro botão de sua camisa e ela arfou, fazendo Fred rir e encostar-se no guarda-roupas, separando-se dela e cruzando os braços, somente observando o irmão e ela. Hermione sentia as mãos de George deslizar por sua barriga, subindo milímetro por milímetro procurando os seios, os lábios dele colados em seu ouvido, fazendo o hálito quente arrepiá-la.

-Eu disse que ela era nossa. – a voz de Fred fez com que ambos o olhassem, e Hermione deixou um pequeno gemido escapar por seus lábios entreabertos quando olhou o ruivo encostado no guarda-roupas. Fred segurava o cordão da calça que usava, desfazendo o nó e segurava com o dedão o elástico da calça, afastando o tecido brevemente do corpo, insinuando que tiraria a calça.

George continuou a acariciar a morena e olhou o irmão provocá-la, riu contra a pele dela, uma de suas mãos descendo e a outra subindo, os olhos presos em Fred, que também sorria. Percebeu que a morena estava com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro, os olhos abertos observando Fred e ela mordia o lábio inferior.

_Rough neck all around_

_Inking all over town_

_Show me how you get down_

_Cos we ain't even close yet_

-Fred, George. – a voz de Ginny chegou fraca até eles, e a primeira a se afastar foi Hermione. A morena olhava para os gêmeos como se só agora percebesse o que eles estavam fazendo ali, ouviu Ginny os chamar outra vez e tratou de fechar a camisa e jogou-se sentada na cama.

Fred cruzou os braços e a frustração era visível em seu rosto, George fechou os olhos e cravou as unhas na mão, não era possível que tinham estado tão próximos de tê-la e alguém tinha atrapalhado. Não era possível.

-Aqui estão vocês. – disse a ruiva entrando no quarto de Hermione e encontrando os três em silêncio. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não. – respondeu Mione mais rápido do que gostaria e viu Ginny olhá-la com alguma suspeita; porém a ruiva nada disse, apenas sentou-se na cama ao lado dela e olhou para os irmãos.

-O que aconteceu, Ginny? – perguntou George com a voz extremamente rouca.

-A mamãe pediu que eu viesse aqui e perguntasse se vocês levarão alguém na Ceia para que ela possa ter noção do tanto de comida que fará. – respondeu a ruiva olhando novamente para Hermione. A morena estava com o rosto vermelho e tentava a todo custo controlar a respiração e a temperatura de seu corpo, porque achava que Ginny juntaria dois mais um e descobriria o que estivera acontecendo naquele quarto antes dela entrar.

-Vou sozinha. – a resposta rápida de Hermione fez os gêmeos se encararem por alguns momentos e depois sorrirem.

-Nós também. – respondeu Fred desejando profundamente que sua irmã mais nova fosse embora agora que já tinha a resposta. – E por que mamãe não nos mandou uma coruja perguntando isso?

-Eu estava vindo pra cá mesmo, pegar a Mione para irmos para uma balada. – Ginny olhou para Hermione, que estava surpresa. – Vamos, tome um banho rápido e se troque.

-Ginny, eu...

-Ela vai e nós também. – disse Fred para a surpresa dos outros três. George olhou o irmão tentando entender o que ele estava fazendo, mas viu quando os olhos de Fred recaíram sobre a morena e eles sorriram.

Hermione sorriu para Ginny e levantou-se, faria qualquer coisa para estar em um lugar com mais gente e não ficar sozinha com os gêmeos, estava com medo de não conseguir resistir e se deixar levar outra vez. Pegou um vestido e seu kit de higiene e foi para o banheiro. Decidiu por tomar um banho gelado, afinal seu corpo estava quente ainda, e ela conseguia sentir a respiração de George em seu ouvido, os lábios de Fred em seus lábios, as quatro mãos brincando com sua pele.

_You got me feening and you got me feeling weak_

_Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep_

_You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep_

_No fortune your moves and you hypnotise me_

Balançou a cabeça e tomou um rápido banho, tentando ao máximo não imaginar os dois ruivos na cama, sozinhos e se tocando. Se alguém lhe falasse que isso a excitaria um dia, ela riria por uns vinte minutos, mas hoje a situação era diferente. Aquela cena estava gravada em sua mente, via Fred levando o irmão a loucura somente com palavras, a proximidade de seus corpos quentes. Sabia bem que com esse ruivo deveria tomar cuidado, ele já demonstrara que a teria, e que ela não iria resistir. Com George deveria ser a mesma coisa, o irmão não deveria resistir por muito tempo nas mãos dele.

Enrolou-se na toalha e se olhou no espelho, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e ainda conseguia sentir o toque dos gêmeos por todo seu corpo. Imaginou como seria observá-los se tocando, excitando o outro, fazendo o outro vir a loucura. Então ela entrava entre eles, deitava seu corpo sentindo os corpos quentes, suados e excitados de ambos, deixando que eles a levassem ao máximo do êxtase. Balançou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior com força, estava ficando louca. Não podia tê-los ao mesmo tempo, não podia ser deles ao mesmo tempo, esse tipo de coisa só existia em filme. E filme pornô.

Saiu do banheiro trocada e pronta pra sair, e viu que tanto Fred quanto George passavam por ela e iam para o banheiro juntos para tomar banho, isso só atiçou ainda mais a mente da morena, que escorou-se na parede do corredor e fechou os olhos, tentando a todo custo afastar as imagens deles se tocando durante o banho.

-Você ta bem? – Ginny perguntou olhando a amiga com o rosto vermelho, a respiração alterada e os olhos injetados.

-Tá... ta tudo bem. – Hermione andou até o sofá sentindo que suas pernas tremiam, balançou a cabeça mais uma vez e sorriu internamente. Esse era o plano deles, deixá-la louca a ponto de pedir por eles. E estava funcionando.

-Mi, quando vai assumir isso, hein? – a ruiva sentou ao lado dela, olhando-a com uma cara de quem sabe a verdade faz tempo.

-Do que você está falando?

A ruiva levantou as sobrancelhas e riu baixinho, se a amiga não estava disposta a assumir nada ainda, ela daria um tempo, conhecia bem os irmãos que tinha. Quando colocavam alguma coisa na cabeça, era impossível se tirar. E no momento eles queriam a morena, e ela estava cedendo.

--------------------------------

_You got me trembling like a little baby girl_

_You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls_

_You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl_

_You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world_

_Jogou-se na cama e espreguiçou, estralando alguns ossos nas costas. O quarto estava quente e o pijama grudava em seu corpo, fazendo com que ela ficasse irritada. Ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e os gêmeos entrarem, ambos de terno e gravata._

_-Como foi a reunião? – perguntou levantando-se e indo na direção deles, abraçando os dois e rindo quando Fred a girou no ar._

_-Bem._

_-Irritante, mas bem. – terminou Fred e sentou-se na cama, olhando-a._

_-Esse quarto está quente. – comentou George soltando o nó da gravata. Mione apenas deu de ombro e sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Fred que também soltou o nó da gravata._

_-Já tentei todos os feitiços que conheço e esse quarto não esfria. – ela disse passando a mão pelo pescoço secando algumas gotas que estava ali._

_George sentou-se do outro lado da cama e olhou para o irmão, que sorria de um jeito maldoso, como se conversassem sobre como iriam irritar a mãe no próximo dia de Natal. Hermione afastou-se deles, pois já tinha visto aquele olhar antes e não gostava dele._

_-Hermione, se está com tanto calor, porque continua com tanta roupa? – perguntou George abrindo a camisa._

_-É verdade. Você pode tirar o shorts..._

_-Não vamos nos importar..._

_-Se você estiver com calor. – Fred terminou a frase abrindo a própria camisa e aproximando-se devagar da morena, que os olhava com muita atenção._

_-Parem com isso. Já disse que não posso ter os dois. – ela respondeu e ia saindo da cama quando George segurou seu pulso e a puxou de volta, fazendo deitar._

_-Mas, e se você tiver um de cada vez..._

_-Você aceita dessa maneira?_

_-Primeiro um, depois o outro._

_-Não. Me solte, George. – ela pediu e tentou se livrar da mão dele, mesmo que não estivesse usando toda sua força para se soltar._

_-Mione, não negue. Pode ter nós dois e recusa._

_-Porque? – perguntou Fred deitando do lado direito da morena, enquanto seu irmão deitava do outro lado._

_-Não é certo. – ela sentiu que George a virava para o lado dele, fazendo Fred encaixar seu corpo perfeitamente ao dela por trás._

_-Mas, Hermione, é certo. – disse George colando o corpo ao dela pela frente, deixando os lábios roçarem aos dela, enquanto sua mão acariciava a cintura dela. – Certo porque você vai sentir prazer..._

_-Vai gostar..._

_-Gemer por mais..._

_-Pedir mais..._

_-Gritar por mais..._

_-Implorar por mais..._

_-E nós também._

_-Nós só queremos você. – Fred disse colando os lábios na nuca da morena, mordiscando enquanto sua mão buscava os seios dela, sem deixar que ela pensasse na situação._

_-Queremos estar dentro de você, Mione..._

_-Ao mesmo tempo..._

_-Fazendo você ficar louca..._

_-Nos deixando loucos._

_You're dangerous_

_Just get it up_

_The way you move so scandalous_

_It's all about the two of us _

_Hermione arfou conforme eles pressionavam os corpos contra ela e falava tais palavras, sentindo que seu corpo esquentava ainda mais, sentindo o suor escorrendo por sua pele. Abriu os olhos e encontrou as íris azuis de George, um sorriso maroto nos lábios dele e não pode evitar sorrir também, beijando-o e puxando-o contra si. Fred viu que eles se beijavam e levantou o tronco, tirando a camisa, mas permanecendo de gravata, e abriu a calça, mas não a tirou._

_George se separou dela, buscando ar e viu que Fred estava sentado na cama, os observando, esperando por sua vez. Olhou para Hermione e depois de novo para o irmão, indicando que ela deveria beijá-lo. A morena virou o rosto e Fred abaixou-se beijando-a de forma agressiva, um beijo cheio de desejo. George fez a mesma coisa que Fred fez com as roupas, permaneceu de gravata e abriu a calça sem tirá-la._

_Ela se separou de Fred e viu que ambos estavam sem camisa, com as gravatas ainda nos pescoço e as calças abertas, arfou ao ver que eles deitavam outra vez na cama, e George a puxava para que ficasse virada para seu lado. O olhou nos olhos vendo todo o desejo que ele estava exalando, o calor do quarto quase insuportável._

_-Vem, Mione. Vem ser nossa. – a voz de Fred era um sussurro rouco, quase insano. Ele levantou a blusa dela pelo corpo e a tirou, jogando-a no chão do quarto. George repousou as mãos no shorts dela, ainda olhando dentro de seus olhos, esperando a resposta dela._

_-Não... - o gemido dela pareceu atiçar Fred que a puxou contra si, segurando-a pelos seios, beijando e mordendo a nuca e os ombros dela._

_-Um de cada vez. – sussurrou George com a voz mais mansa que a do irmão, que acariciava os seios dela e beijava com fúria a pele dela._

_-Não... – Mione gemeu mais uma vez, suas mãos agarrando com força o lençol, enquanto sentia todo o corpo de Fred colado ao seu, as mãos possessivas agarrando com força seus seios._

_-Os dois._

_-Sim... – ela respondeu jogando a cabeça para trás e gemendo mais alto quando Fred mordeu com um pouco mais de força seu ombro._

_George sorriu e desceu o tecido pelas pernas da morena, jogando a peça com a blusa do pijama no chão, olhando-a sem roupa alguma. Fred percebeu que a morena não estava usando roupa de baixo e olhou para o irmão, sorrindo colocando a ponta da língua no canino._

_Por um momento Hermione achou que eles haviam desistido, pois haviam parado com as caricias, mas assim que abriu os olhos viu George olhando-a, mordendo o lado inferior, o peito descendo e subindo com rapidez. Sentiu as mãos de Fred soltarem seus seios e irem para suas costas, deslizando devagar até chegarem em seu bumbum, segurando com força. Assim que George viu que os seios dela estavam livres, os beijou. Mordiscando de leve os bicos e ouvindo os gemidos dela cada vez mais altos. Suas mãos desceram cada vez mais, parando no baixo ventre, rente ao que realmente gostaria de tocar._

_A one night stand just ain't enough_

_I need some stimulation baby_

_A little conversation maybe_

_You got me spinning out like crazy_

_There goes my baby _

_-Diga, Hermione. – disse Fred acariciando com força as coxas da morena, separando-as aos poucos. – Diga o que quer._

_-Quero vocês. – ela respondeu arqueando contra eles, quando George tocou-a, mandando descargas elétricas por todo seu corpo. Agarrou os cabelos dele com uma mão, puxando-o contra seus seios, que ele ainda beijava. Com a outra mão buscou os cabelos de Fred, trazendo os lábios dele para junto dos seus._

_-Diga o que quer de nós, Mione. – pediu George, voltando a beijar os seios, enquanto explorava a intimidade dela._

_-Quero... vocês... dois... dentro... de... mim. – respondeu entre os beijos possessivos de Fred._

_-E terá. – declarou Fred afastando ainda mais as pernas dela. A morena fechou os olhos e cravou as unhas na coxa de Fred e nas costas de George ao sentir ambos dentro de si. Um grito escapou por seus lábios._

Hermione abriu os olhos assustada, olhando para todos os lados, percebendo que os gêmeos estavam sentados na poltrona, observando-a. Fred sorria pelo canto da boca, e George tinha uma expressão séria, ambos com os olhos escurecidos. Ela se sentou no sofá, sentindo o quão excitada estava, aquele sonho parecera real demais, ainda sentia as mãos e os beijos por todo o corpo.

-Teve um bom sonho? – perguntou George sentado no braço da poltrona.

_Hot stuff, head to toe_

_Where you go, no one knows_

_You smile playing the dough and we ain't even close yet_

Ela não respondeu, não sabia se conseguiria falar. Tinha que sair dali, tomar um banho gelado, se afastar deles, ou ficaria louca de vez. Levantou-se e olhou para eles desejando profundamente que eles não tentassem nada, porque ela sabia que se entregaria sem pensar duas vezes. Foi para o quarto e jogou-se na cama, fitando o teto e desejou profundamente que essa tortura acabasse. De um jeito ou de outro.

George levantou-se e olhou para o irmão que ainda sorria, eles estavam torturando-a para que ela pedisse por eles, e isso não iria demorar. Viram a morena se contorcer no sofá com o sonho que Fred havia feito ela ter. Não era difícil controlar o sonho de alguém, o problema era o efeito que isso tinha na pessoa; poderia deixar a pessoa extremamente nervosa, ou no caso de Hermione, extremamente excitada e confusa.

-Vamos dormir, amanhã tem a Ceia.

-Tem mesmo. – concordou Fred passando a língua nos lábios e sorrindo para o irmão. Levantou-se e parou de frente para seu gêmeo, olhando nos olhos. –Ela já é nossa. Só nos falta pegá-la.

-Como disse, caro irmão, amanhã tem Ceia. – Fred inclinou a cabeça para frente apoiando a testa no ombro do irmão e riu junto dele. – Ela já é nossa. - George repetiu e viu que o irmão levantou a cabeça, os olhos injetados, o rosto sério, quase insano.

-Nossa. – disse Fred roçando os lábios nos lábios do irmão e saiu da sala. George riu da atitude do irmão e balançou a cabeça. Fred estava perdendo a cabeça por causa dela. E ele sabia que não estava muito diferente.

_Solid as a rock_

_How many ways can you hit the spot?_

_Show me what you got 'cos we ain't even close yet_

--------------------------------

**Tradução da música: Scandalous – Mistiqee**

Tão, tão, tão escandalosa

Você sabe que você quer cantar com nós (querida)

Isso é porque você sabe que você deve ter medo de nós (querida)

Sem parar, com olhares para matar

Conversa direta, apelação do sexo

Um toque me dá calafrios e nós não estamos perto ainda

Áspero em torno da garganta

Cobrindo toda cidade

Me mostre como você desce

Porque nós ainda não estamos perto

Você me pegou zoando e você me pegou fraquejando

Escute como eu falo que eu tenho cuidado, que eu rastejo

Você me pegou fazendo loucuras e você sabe que eu não posso dormir

Nenhuma fortuna, seus movimentos e você me hipnotiza

Você me pegou tremendo como uma menininha

Você é assim especial, você é como diamantes e pérolas

Você me pegou rodopiando e você me pegou girando

Você é minha número um e você veio balançar meu mundo

Você é perigosa

Apenas levante-se

A maneira que você se move assim escandalosa

É tudo sobre nós duas

Resistir apenas uma noite não é bastante

Eu necessito de alguma estimulação querida

Uma pequena conversa talvez

Você me pegou girando como louca

Lá vai meu bebê

Material quente, ponta do dedo do pé

Onde você vai, ninguém sabe

Você sorri jogando a massa e nós ainda não estamos perto mesmo

Sólida como uma rocha

Quantas maneiras pode você bater o ponto?

Me mostre o que você pegou, porque que nós não estamos perto ainda

* * *

**Comentem???**

**Kiss**


	7. Ceia

**AVISO: Esse capítulo tem cenas de incest, se não gosta, ATÉ MAIS...**

**Para quem continuar, boa leitura...**

**Kiss**

* * *

_**Capítulo 7 - Ceia**_

_Yeah_

_Sometimes I just love to have that out_

_Just something a girl gotta do, oh_

Acordou e abriu os olhos assustada, teve novamente o mesmo sonho e parecia sentir as dores de tê-los ao mesmo tempo. Respirou fundo e sentou na cama, sentindo o quão excitada estava, o shorts extremamente molhado entre suas pernas, os seios com marcas de seus dedos, seu lábio inferior levemente inchado de tanto o morder. O sonho estava se manifestando nesse plano também, mas ela fazia aquelas marcas nela mesma. Ouviu um gemido e olhou na direção do guarda-roupas, Fred e George estavam encostados na tampa de madeira, olhando-a. Sentiu o rosto esquentar e tinha plena certeza de que eles estiveram ali o tempo todo, olhando-a se excitar, gemer e chamar o nome deles.

-Parem com isso. – pediu, sua voz rouca.

-Parar com o que? – perguntou George com seu sorriso de falsa inocência.

-De invadirem meus sonhos e...

-Você gosta. – sentenciou Fred sorrindo para ela e passando a mão pela calça, mostrando para ela o quanto estava excitado.

A morena olhou para a calça dele e a imagem de Fred impulsionando o corpo por detrás do seu, mordendo sua nuca e enterrando-se cada vez mais fundo em si, fez com que soltasse um suspiro e fechasse os olhos com força. Aquilo tinha que parar ou eles a deixariam louca.

-Saiam. – pediu indo até a porta do quarto e abrindo-a, ainda sem olhar para eles.

Os gêmeos saíram pela porta da garota e a viram batendo essa com força assim que saíram do quarto. George encostou-se na parede do corredor, fechando os olhos e passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Fred encostou-se do outro lado do corredor, olhando fixamente o irmão. O conhecia perfeitamente bem, sabia que George estava perdendo as forças e que logo desistiria, ele precisava ter uma prova de que a morena iria ceder.

-Vai desistir? – perguntou Fred abrindo a porta do quarto deles e entrando. George ouviu a pergunta do irmão e respirou fundo, entrando no quarto segundos depois e vendo Fred sentado na cama.

-Ela não está bem. – declarou George, dessa vez um tom de preocupação em sua voz. – A estamos deixando louca.

-A intenção sempre foi essa.

-Não desse jeito, Fred. – a voz séria do irmão fez Fred se endireitar na cama e o olhar sem entender.

-Como assim? Ela está cedendo. – sorriu pelo canto da boca e balançou a cabeça afastando os cabelos do rosto. – Ela é um pouco mais forte do que achei, mas está cedendo.

-Não acho que seja mais uma boa idéia.

-Não fale isso. – Fred disse se levantando e indo na direção do irmão. George se afastou, escorando-se na parede do quarto. Ficaram se encarando de perto, ambas íris azuis pegando fogo, a respiração acelerada de um batia de encontro com a do outro. – Você a quer tanto que está com medo de perder o controle.

-Você já perdeu o seu. – falou George sentindo o corpo de Fred totalmente pressionado contra o seu.

_Never thought I'd see you like this_

_You're looking good when you're half dressed_

-Eu nunca quis controle nessa situação. – os lábios de Fred se encostaram ao de George, um sorrindo, o outro sério. Aquilo estava passando dos limites, ambos estavam perdendo total controle sobre eles mesmo e sobre a situação. – Você quer perder o controle como eu.

-Tenho medo de usar minha força. – revelou George dando as mãos para o irmão, entrelaçando seus dedos, puxando o corpo quente do irmão mais para perto do seu.

-Ela quer que você use força. – riu Fred beijando de leve os lábios do irmão e o prensando ainda mais na parede.

-Hoje... – George sentenciou buscando os lábios do irmão e rindo contra eles ao perceber que Fred assentia com sua sentença.

-------------------------------

-Você está bem? – Hermione se virou um pouco assustada com a mão em sua cintura e se deparou com os olhos preocupados de Harry.

-Só um pouco cansada. – respondeu, apoiando a testa no ombro do amigo e sentindo ele acariciar seus cabelos.

Já fazia algum tempo que estavam n'A Toca, e Hermione fazia de tudo para não se aproximar dos gêmeos, e acabou por se aproximar demais de Charlie, fazendo com que o ruivo pensasse outra coisa. Então, teve que ficar sozinha em um canto, mas sempre a vista dos outros, para que não desse espaço para os gêmeos atacá-la. Os olhou de longe, estavam conversando sobre alguma coisa e via os olhares que um lançava para o outro; começou a se perguntar se aquilo era usa imaginação afetada por eles ou se realmente estava acontecendo.

Balançou a cabeça e andou até perto da mesa onde estavam as garrafas de Firewhisky e o ponche, encheu seu copo de Firewhisky pela terceira vez e o virou de uma só vez, pouco se importando para as pessoas ao seu redor que estranharam tal ato. Precisava se intoxicar o máximo que conseguisse e depois pediria para Harry uma carona até em casa, para poder chegar antes dos gêmeos e se trancar no quarto, sem dar oportunidade para eles tentarem algo.

Encheu o copo pela quarta vez e o tomou de um gole só e virou-se olhando pela sala, sentindo o cômodo balançar brevemente. Olhou no relógio do pulso e percebeu que faltavam duas horas para dar meia noite, e fechou os olhos. Mais um final de ano sozinha, mais um final de ano sem ter alguém especial em sua vida.

-Votre culpabilité.¹ - disse para si mesma e olhou pela sala. Muitas pessoas presentes, conversando, bebendo, de mãos dadas e com sorrisos nos lábios. Viu Fred e George no canto da sala, ambos a olhavam, seus rostos sérios, sem um traço dos brincalhões gêmeos que ela conheceu um dia.

Não conseguia entender como eles podia ser tão diferentes do que ela pensava, mas se pensasse bem, ela também era. Não sentira repulsa em vê-los juntos, na verdade aquilo só a atiçara ainda mais, a deixara ainda mais acessa do que deveria. Ela queria os dois, estava comprovado, mas não podia, simplesmente não podia ter aqueles dois homens. Era errado e não queria mais alguém na cama consigo por sexo, queria estar com alguém por que a pessoa gostava dela, queria ficar com ela na manhã seguinte, fazendo carinho, falando sobre besteiras e depois tomarem café juntos. Estava cansada do casual.

-Ginny, vou me deitar. – declarou a morena se aproximando da ruiva perto da escada.

_Just let me give you one last test_

_Is that a sin? Am I too hot for you though_

_Did you check out my video_

-Quer que eu te chame para a passagem? – a ruiva perguntou com um sorriso preocupado, Mione não estava sabendo lidar com aquilo muito bem.

-Não, não quero. Preciso dormir. – respondeu dando um beijo no rosto da amiga e subindo as escadas meio cambaleante.

Hermione subiu dois lances de escadas e entrou no primeiro quarto que achou, jogando-se na cama sem querer saber de quem era. Enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro e jogou a varinha longe, junto com o casaco que vestia, ficando somente de vestido. Ficou a olhar o teto daquele quarto e respirava fundo, não consegui se achar de verdade naquele cenário, sentia-se uma intrusa no relacionamento deles, na vida deles, na cama deles. Seria errado estar se sentindo tão quente pensando em como o corpo deles se encaixavam perfeitamente um no outro? Como a boca deles parecia ser perfeitamente feita uma para o outro, as línguas feitas para brincarem juntas, os corpos quentes se completando.

-Inferno! – praguejou alto e se levantou. Estava cansando disso, eles a enlouqueciam mesmo estando dois andares abaixo. Os sonhos cada vez mais quentes e verdadeiros, as fantasias cada vez mais pervertidas e erradas.

Foi até a janela, cruzando os braços e olhando para o lado de fora, vendo o jardim parcialmente iluminado pelas luzes que vinham da cozinha, sentou-se em uma cadeira perto da janela e colocou os pés para cima, encaixando o salto dos scarpins no parapeito e inclinou a cabeça para trás, tentando a todo custo tirar aquelas cenas dos ruivos se tocando de sua mente. Fechou os olhos e foi então que ouviu o som que tanto esperava ouvir, a porta se abrindo, passos de duas pessoas entrando e a porta se fechando. Não saiu da posição que estava, mas deixou um breve sorriso brotar em seus lábios.

George subiu as escadas seguindo Fred, que segurava um copo de Firewhisky, e o liquido balançava conforme subiam os degraus, os pensamentos fervilhando com a idéia que Fred dera. Não seria fácil seguir tal plano, mas ele tentaria, e sabia bem que Fred desistiria primeiro. Abriram as portas do primeiro andar e não a acharam, subiram para o segundo andar ainda mais rápido, seu corpo reagindo a ansiedade de tê-la.

_There's something you don't know_

_Like this_

Abriram a porta do primeiro quarto no andar seguinte e a viram, sentada em uma cadeira perto da janela, as pernas levantadas, as coxas aparecendo, a cabeça jogada para trás, a luz da lua banhando o corpo. O vestido estava levantado até o meio das coxas por causa da posição, as alças caídas pelos ombros, os sapatos encaixados no parapeito, ela parecia nem saber que eles estavam ali, mas ele viu quando um pequeno sorriso passou pelos lábios dela, pintados de vermelho.

Fred fechou a porta e se encostou nela, esperando a morena se virar e a viu virar a cabeça na direção deles e abrir os olhos, e ele não soube dizer se aquele sorriso era porque finalmente estava se entregando ou se era porque ela estava alterada. Bebeu um pouco de seu próprio copo e puxou a varinha devagar, o plano passando mais uma vez em sua mente.

Hermione desceu as pernas, batendo os saltos no chão, e virando a cadeira para eles, fitando-os por alguns segundos, vendo Fred brincar com a varinha entre os dedos. Não iria mais lutar, queria aquilo tanto quanto eles, talvez até mais que eles. Recostou-se na cadeira e foi ai que sentiu que seu corpo parecia fazer parte da madeira daquele móvel, tentou se levantar e não conseguiu, estava presa. Olhou para os gêmeos e pode ver Fred apontando a varinha para si, um sorriso maldoso em seus lábios.

George se aproximou dela, apontando a varinha para as mãos da bruxa, amarrando-as para trás, e a olhou nos olhos, deixando que ela visse como suas pupilas estavam dilatadas e, afirmando, que ela não sairia dali sem dar para ele o que ele queria. Hermione ficou olhando-os tentando entender o que eles fariam com si enquanto ela estava amarrada, sua respiração cada vez mais rápida. Viu quando Fred terminou de beber o que tinha no copo e colocá-lo no chão perto da porta e andar até George, empurrando-o contra uma parede, tirando sua camisa e beijando o irmão com força.

George tirou a própria camisa para poder sentir o corpo do irmão junto de si e o puxou pela nuca, beijando-o com força, sentindo o quanto Fred estava excitado com aquela situação. Não que aquilo fosse novo para eles, mas fazer isso na presença de alguém era novidade, e essa novidade o estava fazendo ficar louco de vontade.

_I dare you to stand in my way_

_Just give in when you are ready to play_

_Like this_

Hermione respirou fundo pela quarta vez, olhando os dois empurrando o corpo um contra o outro. Via as mãos de Fred segurando o rosto do irmão, enquanto suas línguas brincavam freneticamente uma com a outra, os peitos nus juntos. Os braços fortes de George segurando o irmão junto de si, os dois deixando leves gemidos escaparem do fundo de suas gargantas. Fred desceu uma das mãos pelo corpo do irmão e começou a abrir sua calça, Hermione fincou as unhas nas mãos, querendo se soltar daquela cadeira.

George percebeu que ela se mexia na cadeira e a olhou nos olhos, enquanto sentia seu irmão abrindo sua calça jeans em uma lentidão mortal. Empurrou o gêmeo para longe, indicando a morena com a cabeça quando Fred lhe encarou ofendido. Ambos sorriram e se viraram na direção dela, que tremeu e tentou se soltar mais uma vez, falhando. Hermione olhou para eles parados a sua frente, excitados e salivando pela morena, desejando ter o corpo dela. Hermione soube que dessa vez não escaparia. Não teria como fugir dali, e realmente não queria.

Fred se ajoelhou na frente dela, suas mãos nos joelhos da morena, subindo lentamente e olhando-a dentro dos olhos, não desviando nem por um segundo, sentindo a pele quente dela contra a sua. George deu alguns passos para trás e recostou-se na parede, cruzando os braços e apreciando a visão de seu irmão tocando a morena. Por hora não faria nada, só ficaria vendo-os juntos, veria o que o irmão faria com ela. E como ela responderia.

Passou sua mão por debaixo de tecido e continuou seu caminho até encontrar a renda que ela usava, passou a puxá-la, sendo ajudado quando a morena levantou minimamente o quadril, permitindo que ele deslizasse a renda por sua pele, retirando-a do corpo e jogando-a longe. Fred passou a língua nos lábios e voltou com a mão para debaixo do vestido dela, e sem cerimônias a tocou, vendo-a arquear na cadeira e jogar a cabeça para trás, gemendo baixinho.

_Here comes the Showdown_

_What goes around comes around_

_And the crowds are waiting, oh_

George puxou a varinha do bolso da calça e desfez o feitiço das mãos dela e o que Fred havia feito, soltando-a. Pensou que a morena fosse afastá-lo ou brigar com eles por terem-na grudado na cadeira, porém a morena quando se viu solta, enterrou as mãos nos cabelos de Fred e o puxou para um beijo, impulsionando o corpo pra frente e ficando de pé. O ruivo fora pego de surpresa e assim que sentiu os lábios dela nos seus, a beijou de volta, segurando-a pela cintura e empurrando-a na direção de seu gêmeo.

Hermione sentiu o corpo de George atrás do seu, as mãos dele acariciando sua cintura, subindo até pararem ao lado dos seios, acariciando-os. A morena arqueou ainda beijando Fred, puxando-o mais para junto de si e empurrando o próprio corpo contra o de George, sentindo o quanto eles estavam excitados. Não tinha tempo e não havia porque demorar, desceu a mão pelo corpo de Fred e começou a abrir a calça dele, suas mãos tremiam e ela percebeu que Fred terminava de abrir a calça do irmão em suas costas. Sorriu para o ruivo a sua frente e o puxou para um beijo, sentindo o tecido de calça de George deslizar pelas pernas dele, e a de Fred também.

Era isso, somente ela estava vestida naquele quarto e ela não soube se olhava para frente ou para trás, achou que sonhava outra vez. Os corpos deles pressionavam o dela, deixando-a num estado de excitação que ela não conhecia, como se estivesse esperando por aquilo por toda sua vida e não pudesse esperar mais nem um minuto. Puxou Fred para junto de si e o beijou empurrando-o até a cama e caindo sobre ele, vendo o quão negro estavam os olhos daquele homem, sentindo pressionado contra sua barriga a excitação dele, o sorriso maldoso naqueles lábios vermelhos.

Olhou para trás e viu que George havia ficado no lugar, os braços cruzados e um sorriso torto, somente observando os dois. Fred viu que Hermione estava entregue e virou-a, pressionando-a no colchão, seu corpo por cima do dela, subiu devagar o vestido pelas pernas dela, tocando-a novamente, vendo-a arquear embaixo de si. Desceu os lábios até o pescoço dela e seguiu até os seios beijando-os por cima do tecido do vestido, enquanto afastava levemente as pernas dela, sem tempo pra caricias ou delicadezas, tinha que tê-la e seria agora.

_'Cause if we break up_

_Then we can make up_

_Check my booty all night_

_Here comes the Showdown,oh_

George encostou as costas na parede e suspirou ao ver o irmão encaixar-se perfeitamente na morena, vendo os corpos juntos, os seios dela balançarem enquanto o irmão mexia-se de encontro a ela, os dois gemendo juntos. Fred parecia com mais fome do que nunca, beijava e mordia o colo da morena, enterrando-se nela com força, enquanto as mãos seguravam-na pelas coxas.

Hermione sentia-se pegando fogo, nunca tinha estado tão completa em toda sua vida, parecia que estivera esperando por aquilo a vida toda, e agora aproveitava todas as sensações. Fred era mais bruto, mas selvagem, mas nem por isso lhe dava menos prazer, por outra lado, a morena sentia o lençol grudando em suas costas suada, os lábios inchados de tanto beijá-lo e as pernas enlaçadas com tanta força envolta da cintura de ruivo que já não sabia se estava sentindo os pés ou não. Ele impulsionava o corpo para dentro do dela, gemendo contra a pele dela, beijando e mordendo.

Sentiu uma onda de calor tomar conta de seu corpo quando a ouviu sussurrar algo em francês, e não precisou de tradução para saber que ela havia chegado ao clímax, segurando-o junto dela, fazendo-o mexer-se mais alguns segundos e se despejar dentro dela, arqueando e sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Parfait.²

Fred desceu o corpo sobre o dela, beijando-a e impulsionando seu corpo para dentro dela mais uma vez antes de sair de dentro dela e deitar ao lado, rindo ao ouvi-la dar um gritinho. Hermione respirava pesadamente, seu corpo ainda tendo pequenos espasmos do orgasmo que havia tido, ainda sentindo o membro de Fred pulsar dentro de si, mesmo que ele já tivesse saído. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, mas sentiu o colchão afundar de seu outro lado e lembrou-se de George, que havia ficado olhando enquanto Fred deitava-se com ela; abriu os olhos e encontrou os olhos azuis de George lhe encarando da direita.

Sabia que o ruivo não a lhe deixaria dormir, e talvez nem quisesse, ainda sentia aquele calor característico no baixo ventre, e ao deixar os olhos correrem pelo corpo dele, pode ver que ele estava excitado, fazendo-a se excitar também. Sentiu o colchão se mexer na esquerda e olhou Fred, o ruivo estava encarando o irmão, como se conversassem sem palavras. Sentiu as mãos de George em sua cintura, terminando de tirar o vestido de seu corpo e suspirou, de nada adiantaria fugir, estava tão entregue que sabia que não conseguiria nem levantar daquela cama.

-Quer dormir? – perguntou George baixo no ouvido dela, puxando o corpo dela para junto dele, afundando o rosto nos cabelos dela, inspirando profundamente.

_I don't really wanna be a tease_

_Would you undo my zipper, please?_

_Uh uh, please don't talk...Listen_

-Não sei... – ela respondeu virando o corpo, ficando de costas pra ele, sentindo o corpo quente dele pressionado contra suas costas, as mãos dele acariciando sua barriga.

-Vem, vamos dormir um pouco.

Fred se ajeitou perto dela, passando a mão pela coxa da morena e sorrindo ao vê-la sorrir e fechar os olhos, se cobriram com o lençol e não demorou poucos minutos estavam dormindo. Só não sabiam que Ginny estava do lado de fora da porta, com a mão na maçaneta, decidindo se entrava ou os deixava lá dentro. Decidiu por deixá-los aproveitar a noite.

----------------------------

Hermione esticou o corpo e sem abrir os olhos sabia bem que estava na cama com ela. Deixou um sorriso escapar por seus lábios ao senti-los por perto, definitivamente aquilo era bom, ter os gêmeos deitados nus com ela na cama era quase surreal, era desejar demais. Abriu os olhos e encontrou as íris azuis de George lhe encarando, um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios, virou-se na direção dele, e o abraçou. Sabia bem que com ele seria diferente, afinal o ruivo era diferente do irmão, era um pouco mais carinhoso, mas atencioso, mas ela tinha plena certeza de que o prazer seria o mesmo.

-Bom dia. – George desejou sorrindo e abraçando-a de volta, beijando de leve os lábios dela.

-Bom dia. – ela falou e o beijou um pouco mais demorado, colando seus corpos.

-Sabia que enquanto dorme, você franze um pouco o nariz?

Ela riu da frase dele, puxando-o para que ficasse por cima, enquanto o beijava e deixava que ele encaixasse entre suas pernas. George parou de beijá-la e ficou olhando-a nos olhos castanhos, fazendo carinho com a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto dela, sentindo-a acariciar suas costas bem devagar. Não queria sair dali nunca, gostava da presença dela, do riso dela, das palavras, do jeito, de tudo, e mesmo se para Fred aquilo tivesse sido sexo por uma noite, se dependesse dele, para ele não seria.

Beijou os lábios dela, fazendo carinho no rosto dela, entrando devagar na morena, ouvindo os gemidos baixos que ela deixava escapar dentro de sua boca, as mãos pequenas dela espalmadas em suas costas, puxando-o para ela. Pareciam que eram feitos um para o outro, pois deslizava para dentro dela com facilidade, sentindo cada poro de seu corpo responder aquele corpo, aos gemidos dela, a respiração acelerada.

_I'll let you touch me if you want_

_I see your body rise, rise_

_And when you come, don't get too hot_

_Butterfly_

Quebraram o beijo e Mione mordeu o lábio inferior deixando seu corpo se acostumar com ele, seus olhos colados aos dele, como se precisasse de confirmação de que ele estava ali, que não era só mais um sonho. Ele se moveu devagar e cada vez mais fundo, olhando-a dentro dos olhos, sorrindo e beijando os lábios dela, transmitindo que tudo que queria naquele momento era ela.

Os corpos se mexiam com sincronia e Fred somente olhava, aquela harmonia de ver seu irmão encaixar-se perfeitamente nela, como havia feito na noite passada. Sabia bem que para George aquilo não era só sexo, ele queria a morena para ser dele, e ele próprio já tinha percebido que era isso que queria também; e não podia ser mais perfeito do que querer a mulher que também seria de seu irmão gêmeo.

Os gemidos eram sincronizados, os corpos juntos mexiam-se calmos, e ela parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento e foi olhando dentro dos olhos azuis de George que Hermione arqueou e chegou ao clímax, tremendo levemente e sorrindo para o ruivo. George a viu arquear e sorrir, ficando satisfeita e ele continuou a mexer o corpo, para alguns segundos depois despejar-se dentro dela, beijando todos os cantos do rosto dela, suas mãos fazendo carinho nos cabelos dela, impulsionando-se uma última vez para dentro dela.

George girou o corpo e deitou-se ao lado dela, deixando-a entre eles novamente, somente agora vendo que seu irmão estava acordado e sorria para eles, como se aquilo fosse algo normal de se assistir quando acordava.

-Bom dia. – desejou Fred e sorriu ao vê-la olhá-lo assustada.

Hermione fitou o teto por um segundo, aquilo seria complicado demais. Como falaria que não queria só sexo? Eles eram em três, e ela não se lembrava de ter visto um casal de três pessoas; isso existia?

-Pare de pensar... – começou George.

-E aproveite. – terminou Fred, passando a mão pela barriga dela, aproximando seu corpo do dela. George fez o mesmo e Hermione não pode não sorrir, eles estavam ficando, não iriam levantar e ir embora, como se nada tivesse acontecido. O melhor a fazer naquele momento era aproveitar mesmo.

_I dare you to stand in my way_

_Just give in when you are ready to play_

_Like this_

-------------------------------

**Tradução¹** – _Sua Culpa._

**²** – _Perfeito._

**Tradução da música: Showdown – Britney Spears**

Yeah

Às vezes adoro sair

É algo que uma garota precisa fazer, oh

Nunca achei que te veria assim

Você fica bem quando está quase nu

Só me deixe testá-lo pela última vez

É uma sina, não

Sou muito forte pra você

Você viu meu vídeo

Há coisas que você não sabe

Como isso

Vou te levar comigo

Se entregue quando estiver pronto para brincar

uh, assim

Aí vem o confronto

O que vai e vem

E o público está esperando, oh

Pois se terminamos

Então poderemos voltar

Dance a noite toda

Aí vem o confronto, oh

Eu realmente não quero ser uma piada

Você poderia abrir meu zíper, por favor

uh uh, por favor não fale

E escute

Vou deixa-lo me tocar se quiser

Vejo seu corpo subir, subir

E quando você vier não se empolgue borboletas

Vou te levar comigo

Se entregue quando estiver pronto para brincar

uh, assim.

* * *

**_Comentem?? Please??_**

**_Vcs deixam contens tão perfeitos que só me fazem escrever mais..._**

**_E, aviso para todos, a fic tem só mais um cap... snif, snif..._**

**_Quem vai ler até o fim, levanta a mão... ahuahuahuahuahua_**

**_Valeu por lerem..._**

**_Kiss_**


	8. E de casal

_**C**__**apítulo 8 – E de casal**_

Hermione acordou sentindo-se bem, encarando o teto de seu quarto, sentindo as respirações de Fred e George em seu pescoço, como era de costume naquela semana, e estranharia se não sentisse uma delas. Percebeu que era noite, e que aquele era o momento certo, estava com o coração na mão, mas aquele era o momento. Saiu da cama fazendo o mínimo de barulho e tentando não acordá-los, foi até a cozinha e fez café, olhando no relógio, vendo que ainda eram duas e meia. Pegou uma xícara com o liquido quente e voltou para o quarto, pegou um bloco de notas e caneta, sentou-se no chão, na frente da cama. Olhos para eles, ambos dormiam tranqüilamente, não pode evitar sorrir, eles eram únicos, extremamente únicos.

Bebeu um gole do café, tomando cuidado para não queimar a língua, deixou a xícara no chão ao seu lado e colocou o bloco no colo, destampou a caneta e a pousou na folha, respirando fundo e decidindo como começaria aquilo. Decidiu por começar sendo o mais sincera possível.

----------------------------

_All of my memories keep you near_

George abriu os olhos sentindo que alguma coisa estava errada, faltando. Olhou pela cama e não encontrou Hermione, somente encontrou Fred dormindo de bruços, os braços abertos, como se antes estivessem segurando alguma coisa. A pouca luz do sol que entrava pela janela parecia lhe assustar, era fraca e vinha junto com um vento frio; estranhou aquilo. Levantou-se e abriu a porta, parecia sentir que algo estava errado, a casa estava silenciosa demais.

Chegou na sala e tudo estava no escuro, somente a luminosidade que entrava pelas frestas da janela, e aquele frio estranho, foi até a cozinha; vazia. Onde ela estava? Andou rápido até o banheiro, e percebeu que estava vaio, em nenhum lugar da casa ela estava; onde estava Hermione? Foi até o quarto de Ron, Fred ainda dormia, olhou atentamente pelo quarto, e foi então que viu, na cadeira onde ela deixava as malas, um envelope com os nomes deles. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, abrindo-os logo depois, percebendo que as malas dela não estavam mais ali e que a chave que deram para ela naquela semana estava ao lado da carta. Ela não iria embora, não tinha motivos; tinha?

Passou pela cama e acordou Fred devagar, vendo os olhos do irmão se abrirem devagar e sonolentos, até sentiu-se mal em acordá-lo para dar tal noticia. Respirou fundo ao ver que Fred estava mais desperto e foi até a cadeira, pegando a carta e sentou-se ao lado do irmão na cama. Riu ao sentir que eram duas folhas de explicação que ela deixara para justificar porque de estar indo embora, nem para fugir ela era simples.

-Antes de abrir. – disse Fred segurando a mão do irmão, olhando para ele no fundo dos olhos. – Não tinha como ela saber o que íamos fazer, né?

-Não. – respondeu George balançando a cabeça e olhando para Fred a sua frente, os olhos do irmão pareciam perdidos, como se tentasse achar uma explicação para a fuga dela.

George ainda segurou a carta alguns segundos, tudo pareciam tão idiota que aquela carta só daria uma explicação do porque Hermione foi embora, nada tirava o fato dela ter ido embora. Uma semana. Estavam juntos faia uma semana, pouco haviam saído de casa, ou mesmo do quarto dela, até Fred confessar para ele que já não conseguia ficar longe dela, sem ouvi-la falar durante o dia ou respirar durante a noite. E agora ela fugira; ele só não conseguia entender o porque.

Olhou o envelope em suas mãos, seus nomes estavam escrito com a letra firme bem delineada dela, resolveu que ficar olhando aquela papel não ia trazer respostas, muito menos ela; abriu e começou a ler em voz alta.

_In silent moments imagine keep you here_

_"__Fred e George, sei bem __q__ue vão pensar __q__ue sou covarde, em fugir sem nem ao menos falar com vocês, mas infeli__z__mente não consegui. Não por__q__ue sou fraca, por__q__ue não me considero uma pessoa fraca, mas por__q__ue se fosse para me despedir cara a cara eu não iria embora, não conseguiria deixá-los. Nem posso descrever como me dói ir embora e não explicar o por__q__ue, porém nem mesmo eu sei direito. Apenas explico nessa carta coisas __q__ue no momento sinto e espero __q__ue sirvam de consolo para vocês._

_Não posso descrever em palavras de como foi bom tudo __q__ue passamos juntos, nós três, seja nessa cama onde vocês estão nesse momento, ou na co__z__inha, ou na sala, fa__z__endo amor ou conversando, ou apenas ficando junto, em silêncio. Aprendi muito sobre vocês e também muito sobre mim – acho __q__ue principalmente sobre mim. Não me arrependo de nenhum momento com vocês, na verdade fi__q__uei feli__z__q__uando Ron mandou a coruja avisando __q__ue teria __q__ue ficar mais uma semana. Não achei __q__ue teríamos oportunidade melhor de nos conhecer do __q__ue essa, e conheci. Conheci vocês tão bem __q__ue sei __q__uantas sardas cada um de vocês tem no corpo – corpo todo, viu? Cada mania irritante, cada __q__ualidade e defeito, o jeito __q__ue gostam de dormir, e como gostam do café; e foi por esses motivos – __q__ue me pegaram de surpresa ontem a noite – __q__ue fi__q__uei a pensar em como poderíamos ficar juntos. Não, eu não conseguiria escolher entre vocês, nunca seria capa__z__ de escolher o Fred e ficar vendo o George so__z__inho, ou escolher o George e ver o Fred so__z__inho; ou escolher um de vocês e ver o outro com outra pessoa. Me desculpem se pareço egoísta em falar isso, mas eu não serei hipócrita a este ponto e falar __q__ue não me importaria; me importaria e muito._

_Nessa semana pude __q__uebrar barreiras em mim __q__ue, hoje, nem entendo por__q__ue as tinha. Me entreguei de corpo e alma para vocês, na mesma __q__uantia para ambos. Aprendi sobre vocês, e só de lembrar vocês juntos na cama, en__q__uanto eu observava, me sinto extremamente outra. Só não __q__ueria estar presa a cadeira. Aprendi __q__ue foram feitos um para o outro, e eu seria a outra parte de casal, por__q__ue vocês são uma só pessoa, divida em duas. Ninguém percebeu, mas suas bocas foram feitas para ficarem juntos, seus corpos colados, e suas almas entrelaçadas. Eu amei poder presenciar tal momento de intimidade entre vocês, e receio di__z__er __q__ue isso me marcou profundamente, de muitas maneiras. Nunca vou me es__q__uecer de ver vocês juntos, as palavras de carinho e amor, vocês merecem passar o resto da vida juntos, não tem por__q__ue se separarem se acharam sua alma gêmea no irmão. Não vejo barreira __q__uanto a isso, espero __q__ue fi__q__uem juntos, em todos os sentidos._

_Hoje en__q__uanto escrevia essa carta e via vocês dormindo não pude evitar chorar, sei __q__ue é cedo e ainda não firmamos relacionamento – e nem vamos -, mas não consigo nos imaginar contando para sua mãe __q__ue estamos juntos; já imaginaram os berros? Ninguém aceitaria, ninguém. Sei __q__ue deveria me importar somente com o __q__ue nos interessa, __q__ue o __q__ue os outros di__z__em seria besteira e o importante seria o __q__ue nós três pensássemos, não é? Infeli__z__mente não é assim, vocês tem família, e nunca – nunca mesmo – me colocaria entre vocês e sua família, pois sei o __q__uanto uma família fa__z__ falta na vida de uma pessoa. Não consigo nos imaginar chegando para a ceia do Natal __q__ue vem de mãos dadas, e sua mãe nos recebendo com beijos e abraços, e o resto de sua família toda sorridente, por__q__ue o casal de três chegou. Desculpem, mas não consigo imaginar tal situação com final feli__z__; espero __q__ue me perdoem._

_Por isso fui embora, para não ter __q__ue ver vocês e não ter, o __q__ue acabaria acontecendo, e sinceramente, não preciso passar por isso; e abuso em di__z__er __q__ue sofrer por pessoas __q__ual me apaixonei sem esforço algum, não me atrai. Não tenho mais idade pra sofrer por estar apaixonada, agora só __q__uero viver essa paixão, pena __q__ue será so__z__inha. Não, pra mim não é cedo declarar isso, e só __q__uem pode me julgar por me apaixonar tão facilmente por vocês, sou eu mesma. E, talve__z__, vocês. Não __q__uero retribuição de sentimentos, na verdade é mais fácil pensar __q__ue só eu me deixei levar por sentimentos nessa semana, __q__ue somente eu me apaixonei. Não sei dos sentimentos de vocês, e talve__z__ nunca vá saber, e assim talve__z__ seja melhor._

_Perdoem-me por ser boba e fugir no meio da noite, mas se eu esperasse amanhecer, não iria embora e me conheço o suficiente para saber disso. Não conseguiria sair do abraço de vocês, dos beijos. Só posso di__z__er __q__ue descobri muito de mim em vocês, e agradeço por tudo __q__ue me ensinaram nesses últimos dias, vocês conseguiram fa__z__er com __q__ue eu me superasse, fui além do __q__ue um dia achei __q__ue iria; obrigada._

_Carta longa, não? É por__q__ue na verdade estou adiando pra di__z__er __q__ue nesse momento me vou, e deixo com vocês dois um pedaço do meu coração. Dói-me – e muito – ir embora, mas fi__q__uem certos de __q__ue nunca os es__q__uecerei, e caso alguém pergunte por__q__ue fui embora, podem di__z__er __q__ue foi por__q__ue me descobri. Imploro __q__ue não me odeiem, afinal de vocês só levo boas recordações. A respeito de meus sentimentos, podem ter certe__z__a, já estão guardados no fundo de minha alma, embaixo de minha pele, junto com os to__q__ues, caricias e beijos. _

_Nem posso di__z__er até __q__uando, então, até mais._

_Beijos, Hermione Jean Granger.__ "_

_All of my memories keep you near_

-Ela sabia. – declarou Fred se jogando deitado na cama, fechando os olhos, sua expressão séria.

-Não tinha como, Fred. – comentou George dobrando a carta. – Nós combinamos ontem, não tinha como ela saber que íamos contar para a mamãe.

-E agora? – sentiu o irmão deitando o seu lado e abriu os olhos, virando a cabeça, olhando nos olhos.

-Você se apaixonou?

-Nem sei o que é isso. – respondeu Fred depois de alguns segundos, percebeu que George o olhavam com certa intensidade. – E você?

-Patético, porém sim. – levantou-se e jogou a carta longe, saindo da cama, passando a mão pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás. – E ela foi embora.

-Vamos tentar descobrir onde ela esta?

Os olhos de George se voltaram para o irmão ainda deitado na cama, a pergunta dele no ar, podia sentir o frio estranho que entrava pelas frestas da janela, e por alguns segundos não soube o que responder. Valeria ir atrás dela? Tentar convencê-la de voltar e terem um relacionamento?

-Vamos tentar descobrir onde ela esta? – perguntou novamente Fred, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para poder ver o irmão. Percebeu a duvida nos olhos dele, e sorriu fracamente, era a mesma que tinha em si.

Ficaram longos minutos quietos, somente se olhando, uma conversa de olhares, algo só deles, uma coisa de gêmeos.

-Vamos. – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

_You silent whispers, silent tears_

-------------------------------

-Treze e noventa, Hermione.

-Pode ficar com o troco, Mary. – disse Hermione pagando a caixa do mercado, e pegando as sacolas.

Saiu do mercado e olhou pelo pequeno estacionamento, poucos carros parados naquela manha fria em Winchester. Andou calmamente pelo chão de cimento, sorrindo para uma ou outra pessoa que passava por perto, desejando Feliz Natal. Já fazia quase um ano que saíra de Londres, e fora morar ali, para poder seguir sua vida sozinha. Não entrara em contato com ninguém, e sentia falta dos amigos, e principalmente deles.

Balançou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos, de nada adiantaria ficar pensando nisso, passou na frente da prefeitura e riu ao ver duas crianças pequenas olhando-a com certa curiosidade. Por um momento pensou ter reconhecido uma delas, era uma menina loira de cabelos lisos e olhos azuis, bem fortes. Continuou seu caminho pela calçada e assustou-se ao ver que uma mulher segurava seu braço.

-Mas que susto você me deu, Clara.

-Desculpe, Mione. – disse a mulher soltando seu braço e sorrindo. Clara era a dona da casa que Hermione alugara quando fora morar em Winchester, e era uma grande amiga. – Mas é que tenho um recado para você e estou de saída.

-Recado? – indagou a morena voltando a andar e ser acompanhada pela amiga.

-Sim, um homem foi te procurar hoje lá na prefeitura e pediu seu endereço, disse que te conhecia de Hogwarts. O que é isso?

A morena emudeceu e deixou as sacolas caírem, olhando para os olhos verdes de Clara, vendo a surpresa que sua reação causara.

-Como era esse homem?

-Ruivo, cabelos bem longos, olhos azuis brilhantes, e se não me engano, tinha outro com ele no carro. Você esta bem?

-Você não deu meu endereço para ele, deu? – era visível a surpresa dela. Como eles a tinham achado?

-Claro que não.

-Ótimo. – ela pegou as sacolas e sorrindo para Clara deu uma desculpa de que tinha que se apressar para terminar a ceia de Natal.

Andou apressada até sua casa algumas quadras depois de onde Clara a parara e ao entrar na casa correu até seu quarto. Viu que Betany estava ali ainda, sentada em sua cama. Respirou fundo colocando as compras na cômoda, tirou o cachecol e o casaco, jogando-os na beira da cama, viu a garota a olhar sorrindo e sorriu de volta. Eles tinham vindo, mas não a acharam, essa havia sido por pouco.

Esfregou as mãos na calça, esquentando-as e foi na direção de Betany, que segurava um bebe, que dormia calmamente. Segurou-o entre seus braços e sorriu ao vê-lo respirar fundo, sem acordar. Era um bebe pequeno, de ralos cabelos avermelhados, e pele clara, com uma blusinha e calça vermelhas, o cobertor que o envolvia era vermelho com detalhes dourados. Hermione nunca se esquecia da amada casa de Hogwarts.

-Ela deu trabalho?

-Não, dormiu assim que você saiu, achei até que ia acordar com fome agora. – respondeu a garota. – Nossa, já ia esquecendo, tem dois amigos seus na cozinha.

Hermione olhou para a adolescente a sua frente, a garota não sabia o porque de estar vendo sua patroa tão pálida. Respirava rápido, eles estavam na cozinha, esperando por ela, por uma explicação.

-Você os conhece? – perguntou andando de um lado para o outro com Pamela nos braços, balançando-a.

-Não, mas eles me mostraram fotos de vocês juntos e achei...

-Eles são ruivos?

-Sim, os dois. São gêmeos. – conforme a garota respondei, Hermione sentia o chão se abrindo embaixo de seus pés. Eram eles.

-Eles viram Pam? – a pergunta pareceu extremamente estranha para Betany, mas ela achou melhor não ficar perguntando e responder logo.

-Não, eu a deixei no berço quando fui atender a porta. Ta tudo bem?

-Sim, sim, Bet. Pode ir, meu bem. Obrigada.

A garota não estava muito confiante em ir e deixar a patroa sozinha, mas ela pediu e não ficaria se metendo em assuntos que não era de seu interesse. Hermione ouviu a porta da sala se abrir e fechar, e ficou olhando para a criança em seu colo; Merlin, como ia explicá-la? Como ia explicar que quando fora embora não sabia que estava grávida? Como iria explicar que eles tinham uma filha?

Respirou fundo outra vez e olhou pelo corredor, a porta da cozinha estava encostada, a luz acessa. Voltou para o quarto, e olhou Pamela em seus braços, a deixaria no berço e depois a mostraria, muita conversa ainda aconteceria antes de revelar que a pequena existia. Deitou-a no berço de madeira escurecida, e foi até a porta reunindo sua antiga coragem Grinffyndor, e andou pelo corredor apreensiva, não sabia o que esperar.

Empurrou a porta da cozinha e entrou, vendo-os sentados de frente para a porta; lá estavam Fred e George. A morena não conseguiu evitar deixar um sorriso brincar em seus lábios, eles estavam iguais, não parecia que um ano havia se passado. Vestiam roupas trouxas de inverno e traziam nas mãos fotos, as fotos que Betany havia falado. Por alguns minutos ninguém disse nada, apenas se olhavam, Hermione se apoiou no batente da porta e cruzou os braços, esperando que um deles falasse algo.

-Não foi fácil te achar. – começou Fred, de cabeça baixa. E então a olhou, olhou dentro de seus olhos, foi como se tudo tivesse paralisado. Ela estava linda, os cabelos curtos, na altura das orelhas, lisos, parecia ter ganhado algum peso, mas isso era o de menos.

-Rodamos os prováveis lugares que você poderia ter ido. Tipo, lugares que já tinha estado antes, e acabamos aqui. – foi a vez de George, que se levantou, mas não se aproximou dela.

-Se escondeu bem. – ironizou Fred, sua voz séria outra vez.

-Foi a filha de Fleur que vi a pouco, não? – perguntou a morena sem mexer um músculo de onde estava, mesmo que tudo que quisesse fosse ir até eles e os beijar até perderem o ar.

-Sim, Bill veio nos ajudar. – George respondeu e fechou os olhos, para abri-los logo depois e dar dois passos na direção dela. – Nos deve uma explicação, não acha?

-Pamela. Não é esse o nome? – completou Fred, também se levantando.

-Como... como sabem? – os olhos da morena arderam, tudo que ela menos queria era que eles a odiassem.

-Uma foto sua na prefeitura com ela no colo. Os cabelos entregaram. – sentenciou George, sentindo-se nervoso.

-Eu... eu queria contar...

-Verdade? – perguntou Fred se alterando, e afastou-se um pouco, passando a mão pelos cabelos, tentando se acalmar.

-Todos já sabem de nós três. Assim eu você foi embora e nós começamos a te procurar, todos queriam saber porque de procurarmos você. Acabamos por contar a verdade e no começo ninguém aceitou, mas hoje até nossa mãe quer você de volta.

Hermione ficou sem saber o que falar, voltar? Voltar para Londres com uma filha deles? Como explicar quem era o pai? Se nem ela queria saber qual deles era, não queria os outros querendo saber.

-Não foi certo o que fez e sabe disso. – falou Fred se aproximando dela. Hermione sentiu duas lagrimas caírem de seus olhos e abaixou a cabeça; não, não podia voltar. Não teria como viver com eles daquele jeito. Era tudo o que mais queria, estar com eles, deixar a filha ser carregada e mimada pelos pais, mas como faria isso sem ser julgada pela sociedade? Não tinha como, não tinha espaço para eles no mundo preconceituoso em que viviam.

Pamela começou a chorar e Hermione pareceu acordar de seus devaneios, percebendo que ambos estavam próximos dela, olhando-a com certo carinho. Balançou a cabeça e limpou as lágrimas que teimavam riscar seu rosto.

-Você fez falta...

-Muita...

-Em todas as ocasiões.

-Não façam isso, por favor. – pediu saindo de perto deles e indo para o quarto, pegar Pamela. Primeiro acalmou a filha e só então voltou para a cozinha, vendo os dois homens pararem perto de si, observando o bebe em seu colo, ambos com os olhos brilhando.

-Só o cabelo lembra a gente. – declarou George rindo como criança por ver a filha que não sabia que tinha até algumas horas atrás.

-Graças a Merlin. – comentou Fred rindo também, pouco acreditando que era pai.

-Uma condição. – ela falou, balançando Pamela que havia começado a chorar novamente. – Ninguém pode me perguntar quem é o pai, porque isso nem eu sei, certo?

-Esta dizendo que volta? – perguntou George, aproximando-se ainda mais e a segurando pela cintura, postando-se de um lado dela.

-Sim. – respondeu sorrindo e apoiando a cabeça no peito dele, olhou Fred se aproximando do outro lado e a abraçando também.

Ela sabia bem que nunca seria fácil, seriam eternamente julgados, por todos e que até Pamela sofreria com isso, mas iria tentar. De nada adiantava viver sem seguir o curso do rio, não?

FIM.

--------------------------------

**Tradução da música: Memories – Within Temptation**

_Tudo das minhas recordações mantém você perto_

_Nos momentos de silêncio imagino você aqui_

_Tudo das minhas recordações mantém você perto_

_Seu silencioso sussurro, silenciosas lágrimas_

**_Valeu por todos __q__ue leram essa fic até o fim e gostaram... podem ter certe__z__a __q__ue vou escrever outra deles mais pra frente... Dark, Tainara e Just esse fim foi para vcs, por__q__ue __q__uerendo ou não vcs influenciaram – e muito – essa fic na hora de ser escrita. Kiss especial para vcs três..._**

_**Kiss**_

_**Comentem...**_


End file.
